He comes to me
by Miyuki
Summary: A Hayama & Sana are both in college, a possible mini series. A view of what might their relationship may look like at this age. An EXTRA chapter! A little funny blurb on what happened the day after...
1. Default Chapter

He comes to me: His arrival  
  
Disclaimer Note: Kodomo no Omocha does not belong to me it belongs to   
Miho Obana's, though I wish I did so I could get my very own Hayama!   
*sigh* anyways, I was bored last night when I wrote this. Grammar might   
be bad, but oh well. Just thought that since there was a lack of Kodocha   
fics on this list, thoughts I'd make one up.   
  
What's it about: A sort of preview of what might possibly be a mini   
series. Depending on the reviews I get out of this one. I made the   
characters a whole lot older (like college age) so there are things   
that I can do with the characters that probably the anime wasn't able   
to do. There really aren't any spoilers in here. So any Kodocha fan   
should pretty much know the basics of how Hayama and Sana are. So yes   
this is a Hayama/Sana relationship thing. It's kinda brief view as to   
how their relationship is at this age. Enjoy and feel free to review after   
the reading ^_^  
  
Update: Nothing biggie, just changed some wording. Made it all present tense now  
because I wanted to make it sound like we are experiencing Sana's feelings kinda   
thing going on. Anyways, yeah, so no big change. Story is still the same I just   
wanted to fix it before I place myself into the big summer school session. So   
enjoy if you want to read this again!  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been more than 7 years since we first met. He always have those   
eyes of mysteriousness when I look at him. He's never easy when it comes to   
trying to figure out what is going on in his mind, his true   
feelings or if he understands the things that I tell him. His eyes   
always lead me into a world of unknown. But somehow...just somehow that world  
leads me to him...his heart...and somehow...it always leads my heart to intertwine   
with his.  
  
I come back from a movie shoot that night. There he is standing in front   
of my home along with the many gifts that lay on my door step. Since my decision   
to go to college and move away from home for the next four years,   
gaining access to my residence address is a lot easier. I giggle as I   
notice his jealous face as he glares at some of the gifts with obvious   
messages of, "I love you" or "Will you go out with me?" on them. I know he feels  
like trashing the gifts, but he wouldn't because he knows that I wouldn't   
like that and also how I feel about my fans. He has the urge to kick the   
wall but that is when I decide to make my presence known. He turns around   
quickly when he hears footsteps coming from behind. He looks at me with a   
face that represents a slight pout. I slowly walk up to him and smile,   
"Tadaima", and tiptoe to kiss him on the side of his face. I watch as a touch of   
blush creep up on his cheeks. I lean on to his body to have him know that I   
want to be held and also to let him know that I'm glad that he's here.   
I hear a sigh of relief and slowly his strong arms come up and embrace me.   
  
For 7 years, this embrace is what keeps our relationship alive. From the   
many arguments to that bumpy obstacles that could literally lead us apart from each other,   
somehow...it always ends up with an embrace that makes me feel secure and   
comfortable from when I'm with him. I close my eyes to listen to his fast heartbeat.  
His head comes down and whispers softly into my ear, "Your breasts are still   
small you know." There goes that moment.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!! SUKEBE!!"  
  
I start picking up the gifts from fans and start launching them at him.   
But because of his karate background, he easily evade my attacks and comes to   
a safe distance where he catches my hand and brings me into a soft kiss on   
the lips. I'm shocked and furious at his actions and start to attack him with   
my other hand, but he catches that as well and I'm soon put to a stop as my   
eyes close and soon melt into his kiss. He's always so gentle to me when it comes  
to the kisses that we share. As his lips back out from mine, he slightly smiles, "But   
I've grown to love them as much as I've grown to love you." I blush brightly by   
his words. No matter how many times he says it, it always touches my heart deeply. How   
is he able to do that, I don't know. But still....  
  
"YOU PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GROWN TO LOVE THEM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN   
LOOKING LATELY?!" I continue on launching presents at you.   
  
"Okay okay!! Crazy girl!!" He tries to block the massive gifts that I  
launch simulatneously.   
  
He comes to me whenever I need to have him close to me. It's something that   
I understand for being with him for so long. It can't be explained by words, but only   
by our love for each other.  
  
  
to be continued.....? 


	2. He comes to me: Love Weighs 15 pounds

He comes to me part 2: Love weighs 15 pounds  
  
Okay, I thought I'd give Hayama a part to say in this series. So here's a sorta kinda continuation to the first  
part of the fic. Thinking about how the other characters should fit into the story. oh yeah disclaimer note:   
Miho Obana, you rule because you own Kodocha! *sigh* Oh well, so feel free to review after you're done  
reading. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Sunlight. It's morning and all I can think about at this moment is the girl sleeping next to me. I remember last night   
when she threw all those gifts from her fans at me. I may have a black belt in karate, but when it comes to   
throwing a rock solid gift that weighs about 15 pounds at my head, you'd think otherwise. I turn my   
body to face her. I remember her apologizing and looking at me with eyes fill with regret when she kneels down to   
help me up. I then pulled her down and kissed her full on the lips. Heh. It makes me think back when I first kissed   
her. She was so furious when I did that so long ago, now it's another story. Well, not really. She did hit me   
with another present. At least it wasn't as heavy as that 15 pounder.   
  
She looks so beautiful in her sleep. Her soft brown hair shining from the sunlight. She smiles all of a sudden.  
I wonder what she's dreaming about? She didn't say much after she let me in her home last night. She must have had   
a long day of work on her latest project. Compared to when I first met her, she's not as energetic as she used   
to be, but that mouth of her's still goes off often. I still wonder why she even bothered to come to college   
since she's always on and off in attendance for class. Still...I'm glad she decided to come to the same university   
as me. She giggles in her sleep. I wonder what just happened in her dream? When you wake up, will you tell me? My   
stomach growls, I decide to go to the kitchen and get some food to calm it down. I kiss her on the forehead, she   
murmurs, but remains sleeping. Hmmmm....no sushi...I think I'll make some ramen. It seems she'll need to stock up   
her supply of food soon. While I wait for the water to boil I hear the alarm go off and I hear her whining. She   
wakes up. I guess I'll make a real breakfast. Sigh. 10 minutes later I hear the shower running. I debate   
whether I should or should not go and invade her privacy. She seems to have forgotten that I stayed over last night.   
Oh what the heck.   
  
I open the door to the bathroom, she inhales quickly, "What the...?!"   
"I need to use the bathroom."   
"HAYAMA! What are you doing here?" she asks in a freaked out voice. I can't see anything behind the shower   
door, but I can see her blurred figure, I can tell that she's trying to cover herself, but there are limits to the many   
places that you can block. @_@  
  
"I'm making some breakfast for you. I need to use the bathroom and this is the only bathroom you got."  
She responds with a not so pleasingly voice, "Can't you wait until I am done?"  
  
"No I have to go now. Why is there something wrong? Let me see." I attempt to slide open the shower door.  
  
WHAM!! She's quite fast with her hands on keeping that shower door tight. SOOO close.   
  
We may have a intimate relationship at some level, probably primary, but I know there are limits that she is still   
not ready to go past. Stubborn girl. I walk out of the bathroom.   
  
Twenty minutes later she walks out with only her robe. What is she trying to do to me? I feel like I'm a dog being   
tied to a tree. I can go only so far.   
  
"Kurata, you know, it would be nice if you wore some clothes instead of just a robe." I say as I walk over to sit on   
the couch. She looks at me with a sly face, "Why? You want to see what's underneath? I'll show you." I start   
drinking my glass of milk down. She quickly rips open her robe, my eyes turn wide, but the next thing I know, she's   
actually wearing a long t-shirt underneath that robe of hers. I spit my milk out. She starts laughing really hard.   
The teaser. Still...she looks so sweet with that smile on her face. I can never get tired of that face of hers.   
She comes over with a cloth and wipes the milk off my face.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asks.   
"I'm fine."   
She looks at me with slight concern, but she knows that I'm fine and smiles. My hand goes up to touch her left   
breast. Hmmmm...no bra on yet. She stops smiling. Uh oh.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS! IN THE MORNING TOO! UGH!" She picks up one of the toy hammers   
on the floor and starts hitting me with it. Like I said earlier, at least it's not the 15 pounder.   
  
Our relationship is kinda funny, yet interesting. I fell in love with you when I saw the sincerity in your eyes so   
long ago. It was what caught my attention the most when I realized that everything that you did for me back then was   
from your heart. There is no one else in this world that I know that has eyes like yours. I also didn't really expect that   
mouth of yours either, but through the many years that we have shared together, I've grown to love all that is you.   
Even if it meant getting a hit from a 15 pound gift every so now and then. 


	3. He comes to me: Lovu-Lovu Cuperu

He comes to me part 3: Lovu-lovu cuperu!  
  
Note: Miho Obana you rule because you own these characters of Kodocha! Anyways, I'm going to add   
Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan in here. They're going to be our models! For what you might say? hmmmm...^_^   
Since I got a comment asking for some jaw dropping stuff. This couple came to mind. A little reminder, I   
don't know if they might end up being out of character for this part. But we'll just have to see how this turns   
out ne? On with the story!   
  
  
  
  
"Hayama! Hurry up! We're supposed to be at Tsuyoshi's dormroom 20 minutes ago!" Sana looks at her watch   
and starts walking back and forth in front of a drug store. When Hayama finally comes out of the drug store,   
Sana looks at him with an evil eye.   
"You can't blame me." Hayama says. "I wanted to get out sooner, but the store clerk kept on asking me questions   
and requests involving you. If I'm to blame of being late, you're partially at fault."   
"What were you getting anyways?" asked Sana with a suspicious look on her face.  
"Some candy and some stuff that Tsuyoshi asked me to buy when I come back."  
  
Tsuyoshi and Hayama were living in the same dorm room in college so whatever Tsuyoshi needed, Hayama   
would get and vice versa.   
  
"Tissue? That's what he wanted?" Sana asked.  
"Yeah, he's been requesting a lot for it lately. I think he's been hit in the face too many times lately. I've seen   
him coming back home with tissues in his nose."  
"Poor thing. Don't you help him out?"  
"No. I'm at home sleeping."   
"Huh? Some friend you are."  
Hayama shrugs. "I did what I could to find out what was wrong with him, but he always says that he is alright.   
He just gets caught by surprise every single time."   
"Is he getting clumsier these days? I figure Aya-chan would be watching him more carefully. I guess maybe not."   
Sana asks getting worried about her long time friend.  
"She comes by a lot actually. Actually too often. Not that I mind because all I have to do is come over to your   
place and sleep."  
"So that's the reason why you came over last night! Hmpf! Here I thought you came over to see me." Sana gives   
out a pout face.  
Hayama stops and Sana freezes wondering what's going on with him. Hayama pulls her in and gives her a deep   
kiss. He holds on her tightly. Sana who's in shock at the sudden action has her eyes wide open, but then slowly   
closes her eyes as she subsides to the shock. Hayama pulls his head back and looks at her. "I came over because   
I wanted to see you. You have been gone for almost 2 weeks for that movie project of yours. It's like you were   
living at the studio instead of your own home or something."  
"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you okay?" Sana looks with sincere eyes and a smile that Hayama couldn't help but   
sigh and continue on walking.   
"Hey! I said I would make it up!" Sana remarked.  
"You don't have to. It's a job that you enjoy and I won't stop you from doing something that you love."  
'I'm fall more and more in love with you everyday Hayama.' Sana thinks to herself.   
'Jeesh that girl.' Hayama groans. 'But then again, if she wants to make it up.' Hayama thinks of all these ideas ranging   
from her actually acting more sexy to having her lay on the bed with the words, "TAKE ME HAYAMA!" written all   
over her face. "No way she would do that." Hayama says to himself.   
"Do what?" Sana look with an arched brow.  
"Nothing." Hayama sighs.   
  
Hayama and Sana finally reach the dorm building but suddenly hear a scream coming from Hayama's dormroom.  
  
"It's Tsuyoshi! Hayama let's go up there hurry!" Sana takes Hayama's hand and she speeds through the stairways   
and comes to a halt at Hayama and Tsuyoshi's room. Sana starts pounding on the door.  
  
"Tsuyoshi! Are you okay! Answer me!" Sana starts freaking out.  
"Idiot I have the key. And don't be too loud, you're making a scene." Hayama notices the many heads popping   
out of the dorm rooms.  
"Oops. But Tsuyoshi might be in danger! Hurry up Hayama."  
Hayama finally opens the door and Sana rushes into the room.  
"I told you not to be so lou.." Hayama comes to halt when he realizes what Sana is seeing. They both just freeze   
when they notice that a view of Aya-chan in sexy blue lingerie straddling Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi, who fainted, has   
two tissues up his each nostril.   
"Aya-chan, what are you guys doing."  
Aya totally turns red at this point and laughs in a sheepish manner. "Ah ha ha...Well, Tsuyoshi kept on running   
away everysingle time when I thought we had the chance at my room so I thought I'd give him a surprise and   
come to his room to get him."  
"You're pretty bold Aya. With that kinda of lingerie too. Where did you get that so I can get one for Sana."  
"Oh my gosh!" Aya starts covering herself. Sana who looks steamed yells out, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!   
WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET ONE FOR ME? LIKE I'D WEAR THAT FOR YOU! YOU PERV!"  
Since the noise got so loud, Tsuyoshi starts waking up. "What the...? Aya-chan....you're still wearing that! I can't!   
Need tissue! Too much!"  
Aya who's now worn a robe goes over to Hayama and asks him politely, "Hayama, could you guys leave the room.   
I think Tsuyoshi and I need some time alone. I thought that if you saw the sock on the door knob you would have   
understood."  
"You did? Kurata must have knocked on the door too hard that the sock fell off. Well I'll leave you guys alone.   
Gosh I wish Kurata was this brave."  
Aya giggles. "I'm sure someday Sana will do this to you. She's still too shy about this kind of stuff."  
"Yeah." Hayama sighs. "Well I'll take her with me." Hayama looks at Sana and notices how read her face is as she   
stands there in shock at the scene that she just saw.  
"Sana-chan. I'll explain later about this okay?" Aya tells her.  
"You better tell me! I can't believe this! My two friends were about to go at it! And I was about to walk in on it too!   
Oh my gosh! What the...? Hey! Hayama where are we going?" Hayama starts dragging Sana out of the room.   
Before Hayama closes the door. He gives a thumbs up to Aya. Aya gives an "Ok" sign to Hayama and the door closes.   
"Now where were we" Aya looks at Tsuyoshi with a seductive face.  
"Please. Aya-chan! Be gentle! Ahhh!!"  
  
  
Sana and Hayama starts walking around downtown.   
"I can't believe it. I never thought of Aya-chan like that." Sana still in shock with a flushed face.  
"I can." Hayama adds.  
"What do you mean?!" Sana looks at Hayama with a shocked face. "You've seen her like that before?"  
"Not really, but I had a feeling she would do that to Tsuyoshi some day."   
"You must be wishing that I would be that bold huh?"  
"No not really. I actually wish for everything like that except for that lingerie part. You'd be naked."  
"SUKEBE!" Sana's face turns red as a strawberry.  
"But I'll wait." Hayama looks at her with a calm face.  
Sana's face calms down and turns back to normal. She looks at Hayama in awe and then smiles.   
"Because I know that if I wait long enough, I'll probably get more than I ever wanted from you." Hayama sticks   
out a tongue.  
"OH PLEEZE! Like I would ever do such a thing like that." Sana looks at Hayama with disbelief.  
"I know how much you love me that why I know you will."  
Sana looks at him in question and then shrugs. "Whatevers. Believe whatever you want to believe. I'm sure I   
won't do what she's doing right now."  
"Oh so you HAVE thought about it. I'm sure there are lots of things to look forward then!" Hayama starts walking   
faster to avoid the predictable behavior of Sana.  
"DID NOT! BAKA!!" Sana starts running after him. They continue on running and we watch as the many heads   
turn towards the odd couple.   
  
  
  
  
Comment: Okay, I don't think I made it that much of a jaw dropper, not the best out of the three that I've made   
so far including this one. But I'll definitely be fixing the three stories if I feel like wanting to add more richness  
to the story to get a better feel. So far I think My first parter was the best, but then the second one got my   
comedy down. This one? Hmmm...I already feel like fixing it already, but I got a midterm to study for and this  
was written for break purposes. But feel free to give your opinion. What did you guys think of Aya-chan?  
I have this feeling that if she were real, she would definitely do that. Cause it seems like she more of a leader   
in the relationship than Tsuyoshi. ^_^ Girl power! Haha! Anyways, stayed tuned for more break sessions.  
I think I'm going to take a break for about a week. Maybe I'll think of something more interesting then. _ *thinking* 


	4. He comes to me: Unforseeable (part 1 of ...

He comes to me part 4: Unforseeable  
  
Note: Alrighty, I've finally come up with an idea for a serious one. You figure if your genre is romance/drama.  
You gotta have SOME "drama" going on. Anyways, I just thought it would be cool to add our lovely blue-eyed   
boy, Naozumi! Personally I think he is a cool character, but personally my preference is the mysterious, cool   
looking kind. ^_^ Anyways, hope you guys like it. I think this is going to be a continuing sequence. You know,   
I gotta make it soap opera or else how am I supposed to get the "drama" going on? =P On with the story...Oh yeah, this   
is going to be in Sana's perspective.  
  
The skies getting darker, nightfall is coming down faster than expected. I never thought time would fly by so fast.   
But I guess when you're doing something that you love, time always flies by fast.   
  
"CUT! Good work everyone! The final scene is going to be tomorrow now. I know you guys are all waiting for   
this day. I'd just like to say before tomorrow that I've en...HEY! Where are you guys going?!", the director yells   
out.  
  
"HOME!" Says the whole entire cast and crew. The lights suddenly go out except for one that shone on top of   
the director.   
"How lonely..." the director said and walks off, all the lights finally go off.  
  
I am so happy to realize that the movie is almost over. Even though this project is a made for TV movie, it is still   
as hard as making a real one. Still...I realize that having this career often makes me think that I'm abandoning the   
ones that I love. Especially him...  
  
"Sana!" a person yells from behind as she walks to her room.  
"Oh it's you Naozumi! Long time no see. You've been away from Japan so long."  
Naozumi seems to have grown up a lot. He has more of a mature look now. But still, that face of his in my own   
opinion I think still captures the heart of the many girls & women of all ages. He went abroad to seek chances at   
international stardom. I believe he'll succeed. He seems to have already gained a name around the world already.   
  
"I've been around. How are you doing? I heard you decided to go to college! You're pretty cool to choose that   
path." he compliments.   
  
I get the feeling that he wishes he could do what I do too. But then again, he can't always follow my life path   
forever. I brought him into this world of entertainment he says, but sometimes I think he did it all on his own.   
Well, okay, maybe I did give him a little push.   
  
"So where are you going now? I heard that you just finished shooting that new movie today." he asks.  
"Ummm...no where in particular, but I do need to go home."  
"Oh? Why?" he looks at me with a questionable face.  
"Umm..hehe..Hayama might be waiting for me." I answer with a slight blush on my face.  
"Oh, well, I guess I shouldn't hold you up then. I don't want him to think that I'm stealing you away from him again.   
He might get ideas you know."   
"Oh no! He's not like that anymore. I mean, well, uh, he does throw jealous fits here and there, but well, he   
understands my relationship with him."  
"Oh." he replies.   
"Our relationship isn't like that at all! Don't you go thinking ecchi ideas now Naozumi-kun!" I slap him hard   
on the head.  
"Ow! I see that reflex of your is still there. Hehe...well I gotta go talk to my manager now. We should get   
together sometime! Dinner perhaps?"  
"Sure! Most definitely! You got my cell number right?"  
"Uh huh. How can I forget? Anyways, I gotta go now, I'll see you soon then."  
"Okay, bye bye!"  
  
I continue walking down the hall and I think back to the time when Naozumi first confessed to me and I was   
aware of his feelings. It gave me a shock. I keep thinking to myself. What went wrong with our relationship   
together? The only answer that I keep on telling myself is this. Akito Hayama. What can I say? He always took   
my breathe away, which can be interepreted and answered in many ways. Naozumi is a good guy. He just came  
into my life at the wrong time. Maybe it might have been you that I would have chosen. Nah...I don't think so.   
But I often wonder...was there even a chance between Naozumi and I? He was so nice to me. I...  
  
As I enter in my dressing room and start changing back to my clothes I hear two girls walking passing by.   
"I can't believe Naozumi came back. He is so good looking. More than ever in fact" I smirk as I hear this remark.  
"I know, I was on the same plane as him when he came back. I couldn't believe it! But it's such a pity when   
you also hear that he still loves Sana-chan. I mean, I think they made a great couple. What went wrong?   
Who actually dumped who? I think that it was Sana's doing. Poor Naozumi-kun! Maybe they'll get back together.   
I don't know. I heard something in the conversation between him and his managaer that the reason why he came   
back was because he wanted to see Sana again. Don't you think that's so sweet! I'd be melting if I heard that!"  
  
My heart skipped a beat at what I just heard. I can't believe it. Is this true. I don't know what to say to him   
now. Does he still love me? What am I thinking? Why is my heart beating so fast?   
  
"You know, I think Sana has a boyfriend already. I heard from people that she and her boyfriend live together!"  
"No way!" I got irked by that comment.  
"HEY! He's not living with me. I don't have such a relationship with that guy!" the two girls are shocked at the   
sudden pop of my head into their little gossip.  
  
"Sana-chan! I didn't know you're room was here. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. But if you don't mind me asking.   
What kind of relationship are you having with this guy of yours?" I was in a lost of words.  
  
I know that I love him. But how much do I love him? I want to see Hayama. I'm confused. I want to see his face. He'll   
give me the answer. I run out of the studio and run all the way back to my place. There he was as usual, waiting   
outside in front of the door for me to come home. He has the keys, but he prefers to wait outside. The weird guy.   
He looks at me with a look of relief and wonder.  
  
"Wha..." I go up to him and kiss him. He seems quite shocked at the sudden gesture that I give to him, but he soon   
follows into my act and returns my kiss. We embrace for the longest time until he lets go and looks at me with a   
sadden stare.  
  
"Kamura is back isn't he?" He asks in a slightly cold tone.  
  
How did he know? I didn't even say anything about it? He points his hand at one of the gifts that was given to me   
today and was left at my doorstep. It was a single red rose with a card attached to it. I could see that the card says,   
'Hi Sana, just wanted to give you a gift and let you know that I'm home. Dinner sometime? Love, Naozumi.'  
  
I look at Hayama with tears coming from my eyes. What's going on with me? I don't understand myself.   
  
"You don't need to cry you know." He says. "I know that you still love him, but you also love me too."  
  
I thought I was completely in love with Hayama. Why am I feeling this way? Hayama is making it sound so easy   
to figure out.   
  
"I have an advantage since I'm always near you. But he has a job to do and a career to make of himself." He says.  
"You don't understand Hayama. How can you be so calm over this?"  
"Because I love you. You've changed me in a way that I never thought I could ever see if I were on my own. I want   
you to be happy. And if you end up choosing Kamura over me. I'll be fine."   
  
I can't believe how easy he's taking this situation so easily! But that's when I notice the side of my door. It had   
red smudge marks on it. It's blood! I look at Hayama's hands. He was so angry that he started punching the wall.   
My heart is in so much pain at that very moment. What am I doing to him? How can he understand me more   
than myself? I try walking closer to hold his hand, but he pulls away his hand. I feel slightly offended  
by this action.  
  
"Until you figure out who you truly want to be with. I guess I won't be coming by anymore. I'll still see you in class.   
It's not like I will ignore you. But I won't express my feelings for you until I get a response from you. You need to   
figure out who you really want. I know Naozumi has always been on your mind, but since our relationship has   
strengthened so much that you and I seemed to have forgotten that he never stopped loving you. I know that. I'm a guy   
so I know what that guy is thinking."   
  
"Hayama, I..."I don't know what to say, but I decide to say this. "I'll tell you two days from tonight."   
He looks at me with a surprised face and then it turns poker on me, "I'll be waiting right here then. In the meantime,   
I gotta get some sleep."  
"You're welcome to stay over tonight you know."  
He looks at me hesistantly then answers, "Okay, but I'm sleeping on the couch."   
"Okay. I sometimes wonder why you know me so well Hayama."  
"Easy, because I...nevermind. I just do." I smile at that comment. I know what he was about to say and I know why   
he decided not to. What will I do? Who will I choose? For some reason, I feel like I've already made my decision.   
But first, I need to explain things so when it does come the time to give my response, I know I'll be giving it to that   
one person wholeheartedly. Just wait for me please....  
  
  
Ending comments: Okay, so it's all mixed up! Sue me! No really don't! I'm poor! Anyways, I tried to incoporate a   
confused Sana because that is how she's like most of the time in my opinion. Doesn't really know what she wants  
but the people around her that really know her know what's up with her. Though when it all comes down to   
knowing what she really wants by herself, it takes an eternity. So since this is a mini series afterall, I'm going to cut down the   
eternity to two days. I think this is either going to be a two parter or three parter. Sorry if this is not a good story,   
but I'm trying to be serious here! =P Hehe...anyways, she'll eventually straighten out her problems if you guys are   
wondering. I think in the series, they didn't really close that book too well about Naozumi and Sana. Oh and just for the  
record I'd like to add, I haven't seen those NY eps yet. I've heard about it though. So this storyline that I have here  
has a lot of what-ifs going on. I know OCC, but who cares, this is my story, just not my characters...*sigh*. Miho   
Obana, you could give me Hayama right? ^_^ Anyways, once again, I'll just have to see how things turn out during  
this week. How fast can I work? I have no idea.  
  
  
  



	5. He comes to me: The dinosaur (part 2 of ...

He comes to me: The dinosaur (part 2 of 3)   
  
Note: Okay, this is not going to be a forever soap opera triangle because it's going to end in this story. Think of this as an OAV. Pretty pics, and stories that last no longer than 10 eps....something like that. ^_^ Anyways, well Sana will finally choose who she wants and what she wants in this one. And fear not people, this is not the end of the mini series. I don't think I'll be doing a continuation anytime soon after this 3 parter(yes I've decided that it will be in 3 parts). But I do think that if I do, it will mean the end of my little "He comes to me" fic. So in the meantime, it's still alive and well! =D On with the story! Again this is Sana's perspective.   
  
Day 1: Night time  
  
Confused and frustrated are the two key words that keep on tumbling in my brain like a washing machine.   
All my life, I thought I knew everything. But one of my most important people in my life told me otherwise.  
He told me that I am in love with Naozumi as well. I love Hayama so much that it hurts me to know that I hurt   
him both physically and emotionally. On the other hand, I haven't been honest with Naozumi as well. He's   
always been there for me during the times I was in need. He loves me too. UGH! What should I do?  
  
It's a good thing that the movie shoot was done this afternoon, or else I don't know how I could deal with   
these thoughts by the end of the day. Naozumi wasn't in the studio so I wasn't able to talk to him. I guess that's   
good because I wouldn't have known what I would say to him anyways. I promised Hayama that I would tell   
him tomorrow. I haven't even figured out what I am going to do yet? Sigh.  
  
My cell phone rings. I pick it up.   
  
"Hello Sana-chan? It's me Naozumi." It's him. My heart skips a bit from the sudden surprise phone call.  
"Oh! Naozumi-kun! What's up?"  
"Oh I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow night, if you wouldn't mind having dinner with me? Unless   
Hayama is having plans with you, then I'll try and catch you at a better time."  
"No. In fact I need to talk to you about something."  
"Alright then, I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow at 8?"   
"Okay. Talk to you later!"  
  
I hang up. What am I going to say to him? Do I love him or do I love Hayama more? Who do I want to be with?   
I walk into my room to change to some PJs and on my dresser I have a photo of Hayama and I when we were in   
highschool. He's so tall now that his body can completely cover me from anything. I've always feel a sense of   
warmth when he did that. Next to that picture is a picture of me when I did the movie, Water Palace. Thinking back   
when I did that movie makes me think of all the times when Naozumi was there for me during a time of need. He   
never forced me into anything and protected me from anything that harmed me. Looking at these pictures makes me   
even more mad at myself for doing this. I don't want to lose either of them, but I have and want to find out who I   
love more or else it would be just unfair to everyone. I fall on to my bed and cover my face with my hands. AHHHH!   
I roll over towards the pillows but I come to a stop when I feel something in my way. It's a stuffed dinosaur. I   
remember Hayama got this for me last year during Valentine's day...  
  
"Here."  
"Eck, it's a dinosaur! Why couldn't you get that cute doggie doll over there."  
"Too ugly" That brought out a nerve. "Besides, the dinosaur will be in my place when I'm not there for you. It represents   
me watching over you. And also just in case if there any guys besides me that gets in your bed. "  
"What do you mean get in bed? Who said I was going to get in bed with you!?"  
"Oh? I thought we were going to do that tonight? It's Valentine's Day. I brought you to DisneyLand. Don't you   
think I deserve something? You don't think the chocolate that you gave me today is the only thing that I'm going   
to accept tonight are you?"   
"What makes you so sure that I will agree to do something like that?"   
At that moment, it rained. Hard.   
"That." Hayama points his finger towards the sky.   
  
We got a room at a nearby hotel. It was good thing I disguised myself or else there would have been trouble   
publicity wise. That night was a memorable night because it was the first time we actually stayed up all night   
just holding each other. He had his left arm wrapped around me. It felt so warm and secure to know that he was   
there. It was what started his little ritual of staying over at my place every so now and then when we started   
going to college. The next morning he complained that he didn't get what he wanted and I started hitting him with   
the pillow. But that day, he told me that he would wait because he loved me. It was the first time he used the word   
"love". It was always, "I don't hate you" ever since I've known him in sixth grade. From that day on, I've always   
brought the dinosaur with me when I went away for long movie projects. That day was very special to me, because   
it made me realize how much Hayama has changed and how much more I've learned from him. How much I love him.   
I love him. I love him. I LOVE HIM?? THAT'S IT! I CAN LIVE WITHOUT NAOZUMI! BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT   
HAYAMA! I know I've said I love Hayama many times, but this time it's more than I have ever felt in my entire life. I   
know my life would be fine without Naozumi or Hayama, but Hayama....he's the one that changed me. Someone that   
knew what love was all about. I can't believe it! Who would have known that a dinosaur would help me figure out my   
problems! I hug the dinosaur hard. HA HA HA! I can't believe it! My arms fly back as I finally realize the relief that I   
feel when I finally figured out my problem! I'm so happy! Yet....I'm sad as well because that will mean that I will have   
to tell Naozumi and completely clear things once and for all. Oh Naozumi, how can I be so happy when I know that I   
will be crushing your heart? Naozumi...  
  
I eventually fall asleep holding onto the dinosaur stuffed animal. Hayama...  
  
  
Day 2: 7:50pm  
  
Nightfall has finally come and now I have to prepare myself for tonight's dinner with Naozumi. I feel bad about   
doing this, but this is the only way to clear things up. Maybe I should tell him before we go to dinner? I hear a   
knock on the door. It must be Naozumi. I open the door and before me is a dozen red roses held by the hands of   
Naozumi. He looks so handsome. I can't believe I'm turning a guy down that is this good looking! Sigh. Oh well,   
Hayama is good looking too.   
  
"This is for you. I hope you like them."  
"I do. Thank you." I set the roses on to the table. "Won't you come in? I'm almost done."  
"Oh, alright, thank you." He comes in. I close the door behind me as he walks in to my living room.   
"Have a seat Naozumi."   
"Thanks." He sits down. I know he can't help but wander his eyes everywhere. I'm nervous and scared to say what   
I think I'm going to say to him. Oh what the heck.   
"Naozumi-kun! I have something to confess."  
He looks at me oddly. "What?"   
I take a deep breath. "I love Hayama."  
He looks at me with no surprise. "I know that."  
"But I also love you." He looks at me in awe then sighs.  
"Now that I sorta knew as well, but I never thought you would say that to me."   
My eyes start watering up. "But if I were to choose the one whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would   
choose..."  
"Hayama right?" That took me by surprise.   
"Yes. Hayama. How did you...?"  
"Know? Well let's just say a litle bird told me. A bird name Sana-chan."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, you didn't know it, but I know whenever I see you two together I can tell how much you love each other   
by the way you react around him and by the way he reacts around you."  
  
Gosh. It's so true when they say the people that love you knows what you think and feel. Naozumi knew all along.  
He smiles, "I love you Sana-chan and I'll probably admit to that till the day I die, but I won't interfere with your   
relationship with him because through all these years that I've known you, I've always seen you happiest with him.   
Even if your relationship with him is kinda violent."   
That broke a nerve. "What do you mean violent?!"   
He laughs. I couldn't help but laugh with him, but then as the laughter subsided, I got serious on him.  
"Naozumi-kun, the reason I wanted to tell you what I said tonight was because I wanted to let you know about how   
I feel. Also I needed to clear things up before I step into deeper waters."  
"Oh? It's okay. But I'm glad you've cleared things up in your head now. Say, are you ready because I'm really   
getting hungry now."  
"Okay, give me 5 min and we're off!"  
  
He looks kinda bummed out, but he keeps a smile on his face. I'm glad he understands. I hope his heart isn't   
broken over this. No matter what, Naozumi will always be a very close friend to me.   
  
We eat dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant and talk about past projects that we've done during the times that   
while we were apart from each other. He is so kind and wonderful that I hope he finds a girl that he will love.   
Hearing his stories makes me realize how much I know he's going to be a international star some day. Hehe, I   
believe in you Naozumi. He drives me back home at the end of dinner.  
  
"Well this is your home."  
"Yep. I want to thank you for tonight and everything Naozumi-kun."  
"No problem Sana-chan. Anything for you."  
I kiss him on the cheek as a token of thanks for understanding. "You'll always be special to me."  
"Same here. Good night."   
  
I get out of the car and he drives off waving a hand of farewell. I hear he   
has another movie project coming up so he'll be leaving next week. I wonder what would have happened if I   
chose him? Well that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me right now is what awaits in front of   
my doorstep. Hayama...  
  
  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
End note: Okay so it was rushed! Hey I can't help it! I have trouble writing this kinda of stuff sometimes, but like   
I said, I'll fix it and make it look prettier when I feel like it. Yes I'm lazy. Oh yeah, if you review this fic make sure to   
add an opinion on whether you want the last part to be somewhat ecchi or not. I'm sure you all have a kinda feel   
as to what the last part is going to be about. Hehe...I hope to hear from you all soon! Ja ne! 


	6. He comes to me: She comes to me (part 3 ...

He comes to me part 6: She comes to me (part 3 of 3)  
  
Note: Okay, this feels kinda not right, but as I've said many times, but for some odd reason(procrastination   
perhaps? =P) I haven't done it yet, I will fix most of my chapters, but it will be done LATER! I've got   
midterms to deal with during this time, so I feel bad saying this, but this will mini series will be on vacation   
for awhile until I finish my English paper which will be done by the end of this month. In the meantime, I've   
finished this 3 parter. Thank you for supporting (all your reviewers out there! whoo hoo!)this little series of   
College Kodocha characters. If Miho Obana was here I would ask her, "Can I have a Hayama doll?" ^_^   
hehe...Oh yeah, this has stuff that mentions a little about the Junior High arc also episodes 15+. Something   
like that, don't really know the exact episodes. It doesn't really matter. You don't really need to know about   
those episodes because they are only mentioned in a brief sense. I hope you continue giving me reviews and   
possible suggested ideas for stories. As requested, it's slightly ecchi I think. Not that much though. Well tell   
me what you think so please R&R! Once again, thanks for the support! ~ Miyuki  
  
  
For more than 7 years, I've learned to love every part about you. From the day you challenged me to the day   
to the day I told you that you were in love with Kamura as well. I still do to this very day. I don't know anyone   
that can ever replace you. Fuka almost did, but she didn't because deep down inside, I knew that I still loved   
you. It will hurt if I find out that you love Kamura more than me. But I have to live on. I'll try not to be so bitter   
about it, but I will try my best. Just like you.   
  
I hear footsteps getting louder. I look towards the direction of the sound and I see you. Your face has no   
expression, is this what I am supposed to expect? My heart is afraid, but I must go on. You walk up to me   
and look at me straight in the eye. My eyes avert to avoid the answer.   
"Kurata, look..."  
"Tadaima Hayama." She smiles at me sweetly. And kisses me on the cheek. What was that just now?   
What did she just say? My eyes look at her in surprise.  
"Hayama, aishiteru, zutto. Only you."  
I was so happy that I pulled her body onto mines so fast and held her tight. I don't want to let you go.   
Not now not ever. Please tell me you feel the same. I close my eyes and thank the heavens that she chose me.   
"Elch...can't breathe...Hayama...loosen up...breathe...losing...breath.."  
I loosen my hold of her, but I still won't let go of you. I should say something, but I don't want to. I kiss   
her hair and just held until she opens her mouth once more.   
"Hayama, let's talk inside first." I loosen my grip of her and I let her get her keys to open the door. She   
takes my hand and guides me into her home. I'm still in shock over the sudden turn of event, but I'm   
happy nonetheless. She continues to guide me to the couch and sits next to me. She just sits there for a   
moment. I think she's taking a moment to gather her thoughts.   
  
"Hayama?"  
"Uh huh?" I respond.   
"How long have we known each other?"  
"Since 6th grade."   
"It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
"I guess you could say that."  
"You know what? I don't feel like we've known each other for about 7 years, I think we've known each   
other longer than that. I feel like I've known you forever."  
"Oh?" I'm touched by that comment.  
"Yeah. And you know what's so funny?" She looks at me calmly.  
"No, what?"  
"I feel like I've loved you for that long too."  
I turn to look at her and I see her eyes watering up. I put my arm around her to comfort her. This must be   
really hard for her to say these things right now. It takes a lot of pride to say these things.   
  
"Hayama, I'm so sorry for treating you like this. I'm sorry I haven't loved you wholeheartedly all this time.   
I don't know how to make this up to you. But I'll do anything I can because I love you so much that it hurts   
me to know that I did such a thing to you. I can't live without you Hayama. I realized that when I saw the   
dinosaur on my bed."  
"The dinosaur?"  
"Yeah, the one that you gave me when we went to DisneyLand."  
"Oh. Wow. That dinosaur must have some powerful influence on you."  
"Yeah. Looking at that dinosaur made me see things a whole lot clearer. That's why I know fully now that I   
love you Hayama. Do you still love me?"  
I didn't answer. She just said she loves me. My heart was at a sudden stop. I think to myself at that one   
moment. Why does she love me? What did I do for her to deserve her love? Yes I copped a few feels here   
and there and I hurt her back then when I told her that I was going out with Fuka which was true, but my   
heart was still with her. She looks at me as if she's waiting for an answer. She turns her head and looks   
forward at a picture of when we were in junior high. A picture of Kurata, Fuka, and me in the middle.  
  
"You know, when you told me that you were going out with Fuka that time. My world suddenly turned   
dark. I never realized that I loved you that much until I lost you from her. You can't imagine the pain I felt   
of realizing that someone you loved is in love with someone else. Well I guess you do. You know, I'm   
quite surprised that Naozumi-kun is taking this really easy."  
"That's because he already knew."  
She looks down and smiles. "Yeah. He did. But I didn't. That's why it's so hard for me to take on these types   
of situtations especially when it deals with someone I love."   
She looks so vulnerable at this moment. It makes me think back the time when I brought her home with me   
because the of the book that her mom published that revealed her true birth identity. That day made me realize   
how much I really wanted to protect her and be there for her when I held her in my arms. It felt so right.   
  
"Hayama?" She looks at me with tears starting to trail down her face. "Please don't leave me. I love you so   
much." She hugs me tight. How I long for this day to finally come! I keep my silence to her, but deep down   
inside I am happy to finally realize that I can officially call her as my own. She looks up at me and looks at me   
as if she wants something. A kiss perhaps? Or maybe even more?   
"Hayama?" She asks. "Why do you always do perverted things to me?" I cock my head to one side. I close   
my eyes to think and say, "Because I've always wanted you. All of you from the start. I don't know why, but   
you always gave that kind of vibe to me. I always wanted a chance to just be by your side, but you never   
really recognized it."  
"Well Hayama, copping a feel or flipping my skirt isn't really the sign that you want to give to a girl to let them   
know about that."   
"I guess." I sigh.   
"Do you want me now?" She asks with a smile. Something is weird is going on. I am at a lost of words.   
"Uhhh..."  
"Well do you right now?"  
"Uhhhhh...."  
"Hayama!"  
"If you ask me, I don't really know what to say. It just comes to me when I feel like it."  
"Jeez. You're so odd."  
"Well that makes the two of us." I comment.  
At that moment as I look her face show a sign of relief from all her thoughts these past few days. I once again   
see the face that captured my heart. The serene smile of sincerity. At that moment I take my hand to turn her   
chin towards my face and kiss her softly on the lips. She responds quite quickly to my actions and places her   
hands behind my back to make our kiss deeper. My hands lower down to her waist and pull her closer to my   
body. She is jumps a little at the sudden movement but continues on. I pull back and I lower my head to her   
neck and I kiss it like a vampire ready to get its bite from its prey. She whimpers at my actions and asks for   
more by holding me tighter.   
"Hayama...." She whispers softly in my ear. "Don't let go of me tonight." My eyes widen at those sudden   
words but I continue on kissing her smooth neck as my arms slowly run down her back. I can feel her hands   
tugging my shirt up. What is she doing? I stop my movements.  
"Kurata." I respond.  
"Hm?"  
"Is this what you really want? I mean honestly?"  
"She pulls away and looks at me oddly. For a moment we just sat there staring at each other wondering if   
what we are doing right now is right. I look at her again and her unknown expression turns into a smile. The   
next thing I knew she take her hands and starts unbuttoning her blouse one by one. I could feel my body   
getting hotter as each button comes loose. When the buttons were undone she slowly took her blouse off   
and throw it somewhere on the ground. I don't have the time to know where.   
  
"Is this good enough of an answer?" She asks in a devilish manner. She need not say anymore. I start lifting   
my shirt off and throw it God knows where. I look at her with hunger in my eyes. We both have waited long   
enough. I get off the couch and look at her with determination. She looks at me wondering what's about to   
happen. I bend down to her level and scoop her up into my arms. She seems to be surprised by my sudden   
movements but pulls my head in for a kiss. I start walking towards the bedroom where this should be done.   
Though I often dream about other places, I think it would be right for our first time to be original. I gently place   
her down on the bed. She pulls me on to her body. She looks so small under me that I can completely cover   
her. I protect her this way. She uses her hands to push my body up and suddenly turns me over so I'm   
underneath her. She slowly kisses her way down from my ear down to my neck. My body burns as she   
continues her trail down to my chest. There she rests her head. I caress her soft brown hair. There's nothing   
but silence for a moment. Just the sound of two people breathing slowly. The next thing I knew I feel hands   
unzipping my pants.  
"WHOA!" I spring up the bed.   
"What's the matter?" She looks at my seductively like she has no idea what's going on. What is wrong with her?  
"Ummm...well...I...you know..." She continues unzipping my pants. She smiles but her face turns extremely red   
when she finally realizes the outcome of her actions.   
"KYAAH!! What's that?!"   
"Baka. you're the one that did this to me! Don't "kyah" at me."   
"I thought giving guys bloody noses was something confusing, but this...this is something new."  
"I'm not the only guy that reacts this way when a girl turns a guy on you know."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I just do." What a clueless girl I think to myself.   
"Hayama?" She looks at me seriously. I look at her with question. "Is that how you feel when you're with me?"   
I look the other way.  
"Well...sometimes...but I don't want to force you into anything so I keep my mouth shut."  
"Except for your actions." That brings out a nerve.  
"Hehe...I'm sorry. But I never thought that you had such desires for me that much."  
"Don't even try to talk your way out of this."  
"I'm serious. I'm really....happy." She smiles once more. "But." Damn it.  
"I think we should take this one step at a time don't you agree?" As I see how things have turn out to be. It   
seems like we aren't going to go anywhere with tonight. I take a deep breath and just nod and lie back down   
on the bed and close my eyes. The next thing I know I feel a tug on my pants. I shoot my eyes open to see   
Sana taking off my pants.   
"Kurata!"  
"What?" She looks at me with wonder.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking off your pants silly."  
"Ummmm..."  
"Don't get any ecchi ideas. I think you and I already had enough for one day. But at the least we should break   
down the barrier of clothing before we do anything serious. At least get used to that notion ne?"  
"You're weird." I say to her. As she slowly unzips her skirt I try to turn my head out of the sudden shyness   
within me, but my eyes kept on betraying my reflexes. She throws it to the side and climbs in bed with me.   
Her face is still red. I guess maybe it's because she's really nervous over this new level of skinship. Skinship.   
Sigh, what next? Latex body suits for sex? I can actually imagine her offering that idea. Please God no. I bring   
up the blankets and cover ourselves. She moves her body closer to mines until I give in and pull her closer to   
my body. The warmth beneath the blankets begins to heat up. Her arm drapes over my chest as she puts her   
head on my shoulder. I can feel that she's slightly trembling over this, so am I.   
"Hayama?" She whispers softly.  
"Hm?" I respond.  
"Will you hold me like this forever?"  
"Whenever you need it."  
"Good." She then closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
  
She may be a clueless girl most of the time, but she's always been honest with her feelings. Even though it will   
be awhile before we make any "real" progress, at least I know she's finally come to realize her true feelings and   
has come to an understanding about our relationship. For these past years it has been me that comes to her,   
but for this one night, she finally comes to me. She comes to me to let me know one thing...  
  
She lifts her head from my shoulder. "Hayama, no matter whatever happens to us from here on out, I know   
and always will know that I love you and that love will never go away. You've caught my heart many times."   
She giggles a little. "At least this time, I came to you to get yours and this time for keeps. This time...our   
hearts will be always be together....forever." She kisses me softly on my lips and I return it with pleasure. I   
hope that you will continue to come to me as I have to you.   
  
"I love you Sana."  
"So do I Akito."  
  
  
  
End note: Well well? What did you think? ^_^ I decided that since this finally concluded that she chose   
Hayama. I figure that their relationship should be taken to a new level by calling each other by their first names.   
It's the Japanese custom or something? I don't know but I notice that in anime. The couples always most of   
the time start off calling each other by their last names. Odd. But oh well. Please R&R! =D 


	7. He comes to me: Towel Surprises

He comes to me  
Part 7: Towel surprise  
  
Note: Okay so I've been slightly slacking on stories but hey! At least I'm writing! =P hahah, which   
btw, alright! we've got more than one page of kodocha fanfics now! Please any of you who have ideas   
and love reading fanfics write up some. I first hesitated on writing this, but I figured what the hell. And   
I'm glad and happy that you guys encouraged for more. But then again, even if you flamed me I wouldn't   
have mind because it's freedom of speech we're talking about! ^_^ No, I love you guys really! Anyways,   
I noticed some of you thought that my part 6 was a too much ecchi as requested based on reviewers vote.   
But hey! you guys wanted it =P Hehehe...no I thought it would be funny to at least some sort of ecchi   
touch to it because I mean after all they are college students! Got to have some kind of adult thing going   
on. Anyways, I'd just like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story, I really appreciate it from the   
heart. Oh yeah, almost forgot, Miho Obana own's Kodocha and not me. ^_^ Here you go! Oh yeah, this   
is a Sana POV. Enjoy!!   
  
  
  
********************************  
  
It was a new beginning that day. A new beginning for Akito and I, a fresh new start of our love. Akito.   
Saying his first name feels so weird. I guess since I've been calling him Hayama all this time calling him   
by his first name for the first time makes me feel nervous. It brings our relationship a step closer towards   
the inevitable. I can't believe I waited this long to figure out my feelings. As my eyes opened that   
morning, the first thing I saw was him. His angelic calm face. He had his arms around me as if he was   
protecting me from anything that would harm me. He was precious to me as I to him. I snuggled in deeper   
into his embrace and placed my lips on his lips. I pulled back a little but his head moved forward and   
deepened the kiss. I placed my hands on his face slowly caressing it as we experienced pure innocent bliss.  
After about 5 minutes he eventually pulls back out and lets go of his deep embrace of me. I was kinda   
curious as to what was that all about.   
  
"Sushi....not bad." He murmurs. To think that he was thinking about sushi when he was kissing me! ugh!   
I was about to slap him a little to wake him up, but that cute face of his was just too hard to. I lowered my   
head to kiss him softly on the cheek and substituted the dinosaur doll in replace of me and got   
out of bed. That dinosaur saved our relationship, it was also the key to all the answers that I needed and   
wanted. It made me realize why Akito was so important to me and why life without him would just be   
meaningless. I turned around to look at him one last time before I headed to the bathroom. I saw him   
smothering that dinosaur with his chest. Geh, poor dinosaur.   
  
I walk in the bathroom looked at myself in the mirror. Looking at myself makes me see the many changes that   
have occurred in my life. All the events that occurred in my life to where I am now. Have I matured? Am I   
still the same person as I was long ago when I first met Akito? I smiled and continued on my morning   
bathroom rituals. I turned on the hot water to the bathtub and took off my clothes and wrapped a towel   
around me. Quickly but quietly tiptoed towards the closet to pick out some clothes for today's outfit.   
Hopefully I won't wake him up so he won't do anything ecchi. I quickly ran back into the bathroom and   
closed the door and locked it. Whew. I heard a sound of splashing water behind the shower doors. No   
way. I opened the bathroom door again and to look outside noticed that Akito wasn't in bed anymore. Oh man!   
  
"You coming in? There's still space." He slided the shower door as he and sticks his head out.   
  
What was he thinking?! My head was steaming like crazy and my face was bright as a red beet. "What are   
you doing here Akito?! I thought you were asleep?!"  
  
"I heard water running and I thought you were drawing my a bath. Hey if you want to come in, I'm not   
going to stop you you know." He talked like he's cool with it. Of course he okay with it! He's perverted!   
Ever since I met him! That guy!  
  
"What's wrong? Come on in Sana!" He started getting out of the bathtub. Ah! He's naked!   
  
"Don't come any closer you! I'm getting out of here!" I quickly rush out of the door and slam the door shut.   
I turned around and starting yelling at the door. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!!."   
  
The door bell suddenly is heard. I quickly rushed into the closet and switched to a robe. The doorbell goes   
off again.   
  
"Hai hai! Coming coming!" I rushed towards the door and swing it wipe open.   
"SANA!!"   
"FUKA!!! Oh my gosh! Hi!" We hugged each other like crazy. We eventually released each other and we   
looked at each other with shocked faces.   
"When did you get back?" I asked.   
"Just this morning. At first I hesitated because I didn't know if you were going to be home since you always   
have a tight schedule, but I guess it was good thing that I did!"   
"Yes yes! Come in come in! Tell me all about your study abroad adventures!"  
"Oh there's nothing much to talk about. What about you? You got anything interesting going on with your life?"  
"Oh no nothing special. Same old same old."  
"Oh come on! I know you got something to share. Oh? Did you just come out of the shower or were you   
just about to take one? You're only dressed in a robe."  
"Huh? OHH! Oh my gosh. Um, actually....you know...well....I...hehe...Fuka actually I'm kinda in a rush to go   
somewhere and I have to leave soon. Why don't I give you a call and stuff and we will definitely get together!"  
"What's with the sudden rush?" Fuka asked.   
"I...gotta go somewhere.....you know....I...uh......"I didn't need to say anything after that for the marbles   
scattered after that.  
"Sana? It's your turn."I turned my head towards the bedroom and saw Akito leaning on the door and had   
nothing on but a towel around his waist and another towel to dry off his hair. "Oh, it's you Fuka, hey long   
time no see. Been awhile."  
I turned to look at Akito wide-eyed then I turn to look at Fuka who was looking at me and then back at him   
and I turned back to look at Akito with my face all red and I turned back to look at Fuka whom now had a mouth   
that was wide open and fingers that were pointing back and forth between Akito and I.   
"Fuka! I can explain this." I yell out!  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
Note: hahah! Nothing better than a cliffhanger like that. Actually the reason why I left it like this is to debate   
whether I want more drama or to finish this chapter off in a comical sense. Like my little OAVs so far? ^_^   
I know I know, they ain't the greatest but hey! I'm bored. I got nothing better to do. *sigh* So R&R would   
be cool. In the meantime this story will most likely be left hanging for awhile cause I got term papers to write   
and oh yeah, I if/when you do review, please vote whether you want it to be more drama or comic as the   
ending, I will finish the story off based on the vote.   
  



	8. He comes to me: Do you love her?

He comes to me: Do you love her?  
  
Note: Okay, did you all like that Fuka entrance or what? ^_^ Anyways, I like Fuka but I think she   
should have been smarter about all those rumors about Nao and Sana going out. But of course she   
believed it because this would have given her an opportunity at Hayama. So in a way, she kinda   
made me think of her as a backstabber. But then again, she's a good girl in the end. ^_^ *hint hint*   
I'm placing this is a Third person POV. Miho Obana owns Kodocha and not me. =P. Oh yeah, I'm might   
be incorprating some stuff from the tv and from the manga so SPOILERS PEOPLE! If you have not seen   
either of them. Well, I don't know if you want to ruin yourselves with the suspense from the tv   
series or the manga. But it's cool really, so if you're impatient like me, download from the Kodocha   
Translation Project site. Or if not, go to anipike.com. Go to the kodocha category and look for the   
site that says something like Kodocha: Marmalade Boy on Crack? They got episodes 52-65 and 33-34!   
It starts a new arc and some soap opera drama that makes you drool for more. Oh yeah the maker of the   
site requests one download at a time and I highly recommend that you follow those directions because   
it will literally ruin it for the rest of us desperate Kodocha watchers. I know the owner also made a fanfic in   
here...Sanaaki anyways, if you read this. YOU RULE!! Also the staff of the Kodocha Translation Project.   
I love you all!! ^_^ Okay Okay, on with the story!   
  
Commercial voice: "Last on "He comes to me",   
  
Akito comes out in only a towel around this waist and another towel around his neck for drying off his hair.   
"Hey Fuka. Long time no see." He said.  
  
Sana who was now in a lost of words as she stood between her best friend and her love of her life. She looked   
at Akito then at Fuka than back at Hayama   
all fumed up and back at Fuka who was now pointing her finger left and right at Akito and Sana.   
  
"Fuka I can explain this!" Sana yells out.  
  
And the story continues....^_^  
  
  
"You guys are....living together?"Fuka asked in a shockingly manner.  
"No! We aren't living together! He just stayed overnight and decided to take a shower at my place. We   
didn't do anything honest!" Sana quickly explained.   
"Aki? Is this true?" Fuka asked as she looked at Akito with serious eyes.  
"Well....technically yes. I guess I can agree with that non-detailed reply that she gave you." Akito replied.  
"Oh? There's more to this that I don't know about?" Fuka asked looking back at Sana.  
"Uh...uh....AKITO NO BAKA!!" With those words Sana threw a toy hammer at his face that threw him right   
back into the room and the door shut behind him.   
  
""Akito"? Okay Sana, spill." Fuka looked at her with a suspicious face.   
"What? There's nothing really!" Sana replied putting her hands up to try and hold Fuka back from the sudden   
offense of question.  
"Oh, okay then. If you won't tell me now, I'll find a way to get you to tell me later." Fuka responded as   
as if she had a plan. The   
sudden retreat worried Sana. ^_^;  
  
Even though it's been many years since Akito and Fuka broke up. Fuka still held a special place for Akito.   
She felt something from him that she's never felt from anyone else. Deep inside of her, it still did hurt   
a little as she watched the two of them grow more and more in love with each other. Sana detected and knew a  
bout Fuka's feelings for Akito which was why she didn't want to do anything to hurt her. She had already   
did by taking Akito away from her when she finally admitted her feelings for Akito which was what he had   
been waiting for all along since he first realized that he was in love with Sana. Fuka knew that her   
decision to break off the relationship with Akito was right because she didn't want to have someone that   
loved another more than her, especially when that other person loved him back. It was a very confusing   
triangle when it occurred at that time. But time has past by and pretty much all of those wounds have healed.   
Fuka was Sana's best friend so Akito knew what he could and could not do when Fuka was around. He still   
cared for her, but his heart had belonged to another long before Fuka came back into his life.   
  
Akito came out dressed and silently walked in between the two and headed to the kitchen to get himself   
something to drink. When he opened the fridge he looked behind those two and notice that there was a slight   
feeling of uneasiness in the room. He called out to Fuka.   
  
"Fuka? You want anything to drink?"  
"Huh? Oh, um, nah I'm fine thanks."   
"Okay, up to you. Sana?"  
"Milk please. Thanks Akito."  
"No prob." He grabs the milk carton out of the fridge and starts drinking out from it. Fuka seems slightly   
disgusted by this. Sana looked at him with a pissed off face.   
"What's wrong?" Akito asked as if he didn't know what was wrong.  
"How am I supposed to drink out of that now?!" Sana asked him in a slightly pissed face.   
Akito handed the carton to Sana. "Here." And he headed out of the door. *Kodak leopard moment!* ^_^   
Fuka and Sana stared at him in disgust. Sana yelled out, "HEY! You owe me some milk!"  
Fuka placed her palm on her forehead.in disappointment on Akito's manners. 'Still the same Aki.'  
"Sorry about that Fuka." Sana looked a bit guilty.  
"It's okay. I guess he will never change." smiled Fuka.  
Sana feels a bit relieved to feel the uneasiness has subsided.   
"So you wanna do something today or what?" Fuka asks all cheerful and hyper.   
"Oh sure! No... wait, I've got class in 15 min! Oh my gosh! I need to go now. I haven't been a good   
student lately with my acting career and all. Fuka, I promise I'll call you later in the day. Will you   
be free all day? We can do dinner tonight and we can stay up all night since there is no school tomorrow!   
And we can catch up on all the latest stuff." Sana says in a slightly guilty and pleading voice.  
"Hmmm...well I guess I don't want you to skip school because of me. Alrighty, I guess I should run those   
errands that I have to do so I will have more free time. Remember to call me today okay? And since you're   
offering the dinner, you can pay!" Fuka responded.  
"Wha?"  
"It's your fault anyways." Fuka stuck out her tongue.  
"Okay okay. It's a welcome back Fuka dinner then! I guess we gotta leave now." Sana got dressed and they   
both left. She saw Fuka off and Sana quickly ran to school.   
  
While at school, Tsuyoshi still had tissues up his nose and Akito sat next to him ignoring his weird look.   
Sana suddenly appeared in front of the door. "Sana! Up here!" Tsuyoshi waved at her and showed her the seat   
which had Akito's leg on it. Sana quickly ran up the stairs to their level and noticed that Akito's leg was   
still on her seat.  
  
"Ummmm...Akito? Your leg." Sana stood there looking like a school teacher scolding a student as she pointed   
at his leg.   
"Oh? You can sit on my lap?" Akito offered.  
"What? What are yo...." Sana's sentence stopped by Akito's sudden pull and she landed on Akito's lap while   
his arms cradled her. She quickly blushed at his sudden actions. They just looked at each other as if they   
were the only two people in the classroom.   
"Since when did you start calling Akito "Akito" Sana? Tsuyoshi suddenly asked out of curiousity. There moment passed.  
"I! Um...well...you know...I" Sana responded nervousily.  
"I don't really want to know when but I DO know that it's time for my lecture. Now unless you want to settle   
this love conversation. please do it outside of my class" The teacher ordered. The three of them were so   
occupied with what was going on that they totally forgot to notice that the teacher walked in.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tsuyoshi said.  
"Sorry So SORRY!" Sana pinched Akito's leg to get his leg off her seat."  
"OWW!" Akito cried out.  
"Something wrong Hayama-san?" The teacher asked.  
"Nothing. Sorry about that."   
"Good. Sana please be seated and it's good to know that you've finally decided to come to class!"  
"Hehe. I'm really sorry! I've been busy, But don't worry Sensei. I'll be here for the rest of the semester.!"   
"That's good to hear. Okay class we're going to start where we ended off last time." And the teacher   
started writing a whole bunch of stuff on the board.   
"Akito?" Sana asked in a whispered voice.  
"What?" Akito responded.  
"You want to eat dinner with Fuka tonight as a welcome back dinner party?"   
"Sure. Tsuyoshi and Aya are going to be invited right?"  
"Of course! I'm going to ask a whole bunch of people today, but I wanted to ask you first and also to   
let you know that you can't come over tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Fuka is staying over and no boy's allowed."   
"Girls, always doing this kinda of stuff."  
"Got a problem with it?"  
"No. I'll be fine without you for one night. I've got many more coming anyways."  
"What do you mean many more?!" Sana said out loud.  
"Dont worry Kurata-san, there's not that much left for the semester you don't have to freak out." The teacher   
responded. The class giggled.  
"Eheheheh." Sana laughed sheepishly then gave Akito the eyes of death. Akito   
just closed his eyes. "This girl is going to make me go insane one day...no wait. She already has.,' He   
thought to himself and sighed. It's thought back to the time when Fuka came   
into their lives. It was the time when they first realized that they were actually in love with each other   
at the same time. However, they were both too late in their confessions which then brought Fuka into the   
picture. It was one of his most painful moments in his life when he had to let go of Sana that time. He   
lost himself when he did that. The only person that could bring him back into life was Sana, but they both   
knew that their love could not blossom. 'Must have been fate that time', he thought to himself. But it was   
all for the best for if they did not go through that obstacle in their lives then they would not be where they were now.   
  
His eyes turned drowsy and soon his head fell towards the left and landed on top of Sana's lap. Sana   
was at first surprised and was about to hit him, but she debated against it because she didn't want to disturb   
the class and he looked at ease when he placed his head there. 'He really must be sleepy.' Tsuyoshi   
watched as Sana didn't seem to mind having Akito's head on her lap. Not only that but she was also patting his   
head like a little boy with one hand and writing notes from the board with the other. 'Something must have   
happened last night.' Tsuyoshi thought.   
  
Class soon came to an end and as everyone was packing, Sana was trying to wake Akito up.   
"Akito wake up now, you've been like that for about a good 45 min. You've got to let me get up. Your head   
is making my legs go numb. " She started slapping him a little. Akito finally opened his eyes a little and got up.   
"Class is over?"  
"Yep, Tsuyoshi left to get Aya-chan. We are going to go eat lunch together. Is that alright with you?"  
"Sushi."  
"Yeah yeah, I know I know."  
"Fuka."Hayama blurted out.  
"Huh?"Sana looked back.  
"Is she okay? I know it's been awhile and I know that she doesn't mind anymore. But for some reason I feel   
that she hasn't gotten over with it yet."  
  
As Sana started walking down the stairs she looked back at Hayama."Can you blame her really? I still feel   
bad on how it turned out. But she's changed a lot now. I think she still loves you like how Naozumi-kun still   
loves me. I love him too. I think you love her too."  
  
Hayama held her hand and squeezed a little. "Yes I do. I care for her and I don't want to hurt her, but all   
I could think about was you. I thought about the time when you left me and dove yourself into all that work.   
My head went insane when I tried to forget you as well, but you were whereever I went. It drove me up   
the wall to a point where I was no longer fit for anyone." Sana frowned and leaned her forehead onto his   
shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry Akito."  
Akito sighed. "No need to be. It's in the past, but thinking back on how this whole entire thing started   
does date back to that time."  
"Yeah it does. It's been awhile since I thought that far back."  
  
Sana and Akito held each others hands tightly as they realized how precious they were to each other   
after all the events that they've gone through in order to get where they were right now.   
  
Sana and Hayama arrived at their hangout restaurant, OISHII!!  
"Akito-kun! Over here!" Tsuyoshi called out waving his hand at them to get their attention as they entered   
the restaurant.   
  
Sana had her arm hooked onto Akito just so that no one would be looking at her suspiciously because Akito   
would just give them his look of death. Afterall, she was a celebrity, she needed some kind of disguise and   
guard around her.   
  
As Akito and Sana took their seat Tsuyoshi looked at both of them suspiciously.   
  
"So what happened last night?" he asked.   
"Nothing special, just the usual spending his night over at my place. We did nothing. Right Akito?" Sana answered.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Whatevers." Akito looked at the menu as he answered. Like he cared any. Sana looked at him   
with anger of "You're not helping me."  
"Anyways, can you two go out for dinner tonight? Fuka just came back home today. I was hoping we would do   
a get together tonight." Sana asked.  
"Sure. We can do that. Fuka is back eh?" Tsuyoshi looked at Akito. Akito just continued on staring at the sushi menu.  
"Aya-chan, you wanna do a sleep over tonight. I called Hisae-chan before I got to school and she said she   
would come over too. So what do you say? A girls night tonight during late hours?" Sana asked.  
"Sure!" Aya-chan said.   
They continued on eating and talked about the upcoming tests before the summer break. Sana's head started   
going in circles when she realized that she was going to have a Calculus II exam in 2 weeks.   
  
"Don't worry, I can help you." Tsuyoshi offered. Tsuyoshi was the top in the class and he was always offered   
tutoring jobs by many fellow classmates. Akito who was next in line of brains never got any offers because   
he was known as the silent type. However, he did get some offers from girls which kind of got Sana   
jealous but she trusted Akito wouldn't do anything that would jeopordize their relationship.   
  
After lunch was over, the couples went their separate ways and promised that they would meet up tonight for   
Fuka's dinner party.  
  
As Akito walked Sana to her next class, he thought back to all the times he spent with Fuka and how they broke up.   
"Sana."   
"Huh? What?" Sana replied.  
"Do you think you and I would have had a chance if Fuka didn't break up with me." He looked at her seriously.   
Sana looked down for a moment, then looked up at Akito with a smile.   
"Yes. Not to say that I had a hold on you because I didn't really know how much you felt for me, but I   
know that I wouldn't have given up when I came back to school that time. I wanted you as much as Fuka   
did, she knew that."  
"I guess she knew that I loved you more than her. That's why she broke up with me. Better to do it now than   
suffer more later."  
"I guess. But I can't help but feel extremely bad for acting that way. She's my best friend. I shouldn't have   
said anything to hurt her. But I'm just selfish like that when it came to you I guess."  
"Not really." They arrived at Sana's class. They looked at each other. Akito looked left and right, when he   
noticed that no one was looking, he kissed her on the forehead. Sana blushed lightly and smiled at him.  
"What was that for?"  
"A goodluck charm."  
"Wha? For what?"  
"For that baka brain of yours." He said as he walked towards his class. *kodak leopard moment again*  
"ugh! whatevers!" Sana cried out and marched into her calculus class.   
  
'That girl. She never knows when I mean well or not.' Hayama thought as he headed back to his dorm room   
for an afternoon nap before his next class started which would start in another 3 hours. 'Well, she'll come   
over after her class so at least I should clean the place up a bit at the very least. Hmmmm...maybe I   
should tell Tsuyoshi to hang out at Aya's place for awhile when Sana comes over.'  
  
As he entered his hallway he halted as he saw a familiar person leaning against his door.   
  
"Fuka."  
"Akito."  
  
  
End notes: Oh ho ho ho ho ho. I just doing this cliffhanger trend! I'm so cruel! I haven't started on the   
3rd part to this mini series. Drama drama drama!! Oh yeah, I'm thinking about doing another story which will   
be a major out of character one. I'm just using their faces and names. It's just going to add a year or two   
more on their age. It's based on a dream that I had back then. I'm debating whether to use Flame of Recca   
characters or Kodocha. We'll just see how it turns out. So stay tuned! Oh yeah, for those of you who would   
like to talk to me it's tamago018 on AIM if you have it. We can discuss major KnO stuff. ^_^ I'm not going   
to be on there often at this time, but maybe later. But I gotta go now! Ja ne! (or as how english speakers   
like to sound it like "jane"! haha...friend taught me that one.) _ 


	9. He comes to me: Let me be...

He comes to me: Let me be...  
  
Note: Alrighty, my brain cells are getting a bit fried   
right now as we speak but then again, hey, they were always   
fried. Can't help it. Don't you just love the cliffhangers?   
^_^ Anyways, I kinda liked out it turned in the last   
chapter, but I don't know how this one is going to turn   
out. The chapters will be coming in a lot slower now   
because my summer classes are killing me everyday.   
Note to self: Never treat your summer quarter like an   
actual quarter in the school year, you'll slack off.   
Anyways, Fuka is a good girl right? *mischievous grin*   
hmmmm...should I make her evil or not....evil or not....evil   
or not....well then read the story to find out! Miho Obana   
owns these lovely characters not me, I wish me, but no.   
Don't you think it would be cool if they at least made a   
movie out of this series? Okay okay, enough talk, write   
write write.....Oh yeah, somewhat of a spoiler so if you   
don't like spoiler don't read, but then you think hmmmmm   
you pretty much know how the series is supposed to end like,   
so there's no harm ^_^ Though you peeps must know, my ending   
could be different from the series because this is a continuation   
afterall.   
  
  
Last time on He comes to me...  
  
"That girl. She never knows when I mean well or not." Akito   
thought as he headed back to his dorm room for an afternoon   
nap before his next class which would start in another 3   
hours. "Well, she'll come over after her class so at least   
I should clean the place up a bit at the very least. Hmmmm...  
maybe I should tell Tsuyoshi to hang out at Aya's place for   
awhile when Sana comes over."  
  
As he entered his hallway he halted as he saw a familiar person   
leaning against his door.   
  
"Fuka."  
"Akito."  
  
And the drama continues o_0;  
  
  
Fuka's head was down as the many students passed by her   
whispering about how she looked so much like Sana. Akito   
shocked to see Fuka in front of his door just stood there.   
Fuka looked up towards her right and saw the familiar face.  
  
"Fuka."   
"Akito."  
  
They just stared at each other for a moment. Fuka smiled at   
Akito. Akito just continued on staring but soon started walking   
towards her. He stopped in front of her and remained silent.   
  
"Are you going to let me into your room so we can talk in private?   
I don't know if you want everyone to listen to our conversation."   
Fuka gave an uncomfortable look.   
"Oh....yeah. Please come in."  
  
Akito opened the door and noticed how messed up his side of the   
room was. He quickly picked up the trash and invited Fuka in.   
  
"Is there anything you want to drink?"  
"I'm fine thank you."  
"Oh. okay."  
  
Fuka sat on the small couch and Akito sat on his bed. There was   
a moment of silence as the two didn't know what to say to each   
other. Akito lifted one leg on to his bed and just stared out at   
the window. He was fine being silent for awhile until he found   
out what Fuka wanted to see him for. 'She's not going to take   
advantage of me is she?' He thought to himself. Then she spoke.   
  
"You know. We are always like this when we are alone. You never   
really say a word at all unless I say something to you. I wonder   
why?" Fuka asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's because I don't know what to say."  
  
"Always the silent one eh Akito?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well I didn't know if you were going to be in your dormroom   
today since you're busy and all with classes, but I thought   
I'd give it a shot. I didn't know if Sana was going to be with   
you when you came back, but I was kind of hoping she wasn't. To   
my luck, she actually wasn't with you. Because there are a couple   
of things that I thought you should know. Or maybe you already know."  
  
His eyebrow arched up but kept his calm face. "Okay....well Sana   
will be in her class for another hour, so shoot."  
  
"Good. Well the reason why I'm here is to tell you that I'm not   
leaving Japan anymore for my student exchange."  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
"No. I loved it. It's just that I think I should stay closer to   
home. And besides, this university offered me a scholarship that   
I could not refuse."  
  
"Oh. Well that's good for you. Sana really missed you when you   
left. She thought you hated her or something and..." Fuka stood   
up from the couch and walked towards the window. She opened the   
curtains a little.   
  
"What's wrong?" Akito asked.  
  
"No, I never hated Sana. I hated you."  
  
Akito looked confused. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you, I hated the fact that you loved Sana more than me. I   
know that it's pointless to mention stuff like this now because   
it's not going to change anything. I mean, when we were together,   
I was so happy. You were someone that I always felt safe and   
comfort with. I couldn't help but feel jealous when all you thought   
about was Sana when we were together. I knew that you loved me,   
but I also knew that you loved Sana more. And just knowing that   
made me realize that I could never have you as my own. I know   
that our past together was something long ago, however....I find   
it hard letting you go. I still do, but I've become a lot stronger   
now. I'm happy that you're with Sana right now because I know you   
two are meant to be. That's why I want to let you know that you don't   
have to hide your emotions for her in front of me. I know you two   
are still doing that for me. But I'm okay with it really. I know it's   
easier to explain it to you than with Sana that's why I came to see   
you first." She turned around and smiled as a way of reassurance   
what she just said was true.   
  
Akito felt a bit relaxed, but kept his cool. "I see. Sana and I   
really didn't do anything last night though. It was close to   
something, but nothing came out of it."  
  
"Disappointed?"  
  
"Not really. I've waited this long already."  
  
"I see. Well don't pressure her because that won't take you anywhere."  
  
Akito questioned Fuka,"You seem like you're talking from experience."  
  
"No, but I was close." Fuka stuck out her tongue. "Well I have   
to go now, I really have some errands to run before I eat dinner   
with you guys. So I will see you soon."  
  
"Okay."   
  
As Fuka started walking out of the door, Akito got up and walked   
up to her and hugged her. "Fuka, you've grown stronger. Thank you   
for telling me this." Fuka hugged him back.  
  
"Yes I have." She released her hug and looked up at Akito with her   
glistening eyes and gave him a little peck on the lips. Akito was   
surprised by her sudden action and wanted to say something, but she   
placed her fingers on her lips as a sign that she didn't want him to   
say anything.   
"You know Akito, I sorta am glad that you didn't come to me that   
night before I left for London. Who knows what would have happened   
if you did. I'll consider this kiss as my payment for my losses."  
  
Akito tried to say something again but Fuka just smiled. "Goodbye   
Akito. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
As Fuka opened the door, in front was Tsuyoshi with sparkling eyes.   
  
"Fuka."  
  
"Tsuyoshi! I didn't know that you lived with Akito as well! Well   
I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later tonight with Aya. I gotta   
run. Bye!"   
  
With those words, she left the room. Akito just stood there and   
stared at the door. After about a minute he turned around, started   
taking off his shirt, and headed towards the bed. Tsuyoshi was steamed   
when he saw how Akito took the situation as if it was nothing and   
decided to take a nap. He walked in the room and slammed the door   
shut. The students from outside began huddling in front of the door to   
listen in on what was going to happen.   
  
"Akito. What was that just now?" Tsuyoshi demanded as if he   
wanted an explanation.   
  
"Nothing" Akito responded.   
  
"Nothing?? NOTHING? Fuka was just in here! The two of you! ALONE!   
What the hell were you thinking? Is Sana not enough for you? Are you   
cheating on her by going out with your ex? If you do that, I'll be   
damned if I don't do harm on you."  
  
"It was nothing really. She just came by to say a few words."  
  
"Oh? Then what's that lipstick I see on your mouth? OOH!! You liar!   
You are cheating on her! How could you?"  
  
"Shut up!! I didn't! Fuka kissed me! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"I can't believe it! You KISSED!!"  
  
"Hey, it's happened. And it wasn't that kind of kiss anyways."  
  
"It doesn't matter! A kiss is a kiss!!" Tsuyoshi was trying to keep   
his cool but it was obvious he was very displeased with Akito's actions   
with Fuka. "How are you going to explain this to Sana?"  
  
Akito laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. "I'll do it when   
I feel like it."  
"Feel like it? Is this how you treat Sana? My goodness. I'm beginning   
to think that Naozumi would have made a better partner for her than   
you." That ticked Akito off. He opened his eyes and glared at Tsuyoshi.  
  
"Tsuyoshi, you know nothing about what went on earlier with me and   
Fuka! So get the hell off my case! I know how to deal with Sana so   
I'll tell her when I feel like it okay! Jeesh!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way! I'm leaving now!" Tsuyoshi stomped his way towards   
the door and when he opened it another face appeared in front of him.   
  
"Sana."  
  
Akito's eyes shot open.  
  
to be continued...soon  
  
Okay okay, this is a short chapter, but I figured that since i've been   
putting this aside too long, I decided to give at least something to   
those who read my fic. I apologize for waiting so long to post this darn   
thing. I will have the next part to you probably by a week from today   
after I'm done with my final exam and project. Anyone know any Visual   
Basic by any chance?? Hehe...Anyways, so what do you all think of it?   
I debated whether I wanted to end it really fast or at least have a length   
of a couple more chapters or not to this series (it's 9 chapters afterall,  
the longest fic in the kodocha category!! At least in the most chapters category)   
Anyways, as always it's cool to hear from you people. Once again my AIM   
name is Tamago018. If you want to shoot some ideas at me, please do, I'm  
always welcome to try out new ideas. I sorta have idea for another fic  
But that won't be made until I have more time on my hands(which will occur  
like in September, I'm a busy girl.) So I will see you all next time  
when I make my next chapter! 


	10. He comes to me: Tell me the Truth (part ...

He comes to me: Tell me the truth (part 1 of 3)  
  
Note: Okay, so I decided to make this a 3 parter like we did with the Nao situation. I hope to make this sound   
more dramatic than the other one. I'm actually making this 3 parter in the midst of a lot of work at school. So I   
hope you guys don't mind the delays between the parters. I'll try and write this when I have the time and my   
mind is not on writer's block. I got to say this chapter ain't wasn't written all that great, but I kinda liked how it   
turned out. Sorry if you think I hurt Sana too much, but sometimes if you don't inform people on where you're   
going, stuff like this can really happen. So warning to all you peeps! Once again, Miho Obana, kodocha   
characters belong to you and not me. So without any further, your chapter 10....  
  
  
"Sana" Tsuyoshi said as he opened door and said the name of the girl that appeared in front of the door. Akito's   
eyes shot open and got up from his bed. He looked at Sana in shock wondering if she heard what they were   
talking about.   
  
"Hi guys! I just came to get my book that I let Akito borrow awhile back." Sana quickly came in to the room and   
grabbed the book that was on the desk. 'That's not the book.' Akito thought to himself.   
  
"Aren't you in class right now?"  
  
"I was, and I'm going to go back now. Bye!" Sana's cheery face changed to sadness as she turned to leave the room.   
As if watched in slow motion, Akito watched Sana walked out the door as if she were never to come back again. He   
remained on his bed as his hand reached out for her, but it was too late. Tsuyoshi looked back at Akito. He shooked   
his head and walked out the door and closed it. The room was again silent.   
  
"That's it, I can't take this." Akito got up and ran out the door. Without even hesitating to put on a shirt, he ran to   
Sana's class to find her. He opened the door to the classroom wide open and saw no one but the teacher packing   
up to leave the classroom.   
  
"Hayama-san? Isn't it a bit chilly and rude to not wear a shirt around like that in the school building?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but isn't the class not supposed to end for another 30 minutes?"  
  
"I have a conference to attend in the US tomorrow so my plane leaves in about an hour. I ended class early and   
cancelled all the classes for next week. Kurata-san didn't tell you? She seemed quite hyper and was actually the   
first person to leave the class.   
  
"Ah, well, thank you sensei." With those words, Hayama closed the door and leaned his head back against   
it. 'That girl. Where did she go?' He was confused and worried about Sana. 'I've got to find her.'   
Hayama left the building and headed back to his dorm.   
  
By the time Hayama reached his room he noticed that he left his door unlocked and slightly opened. He punched   
the wall in anger and went back into his room and slammed it shut behind him. He noticed a blinking red light on   
the answering machine. He walked up to it and pressed the play button.  
  
"Akito......*click*". It was Sana. Hayama quickly called her cell phone but no one picked it up. 'Damn it! What is   
going on with her? I've got to find her.' He put on a shirt and left heading towards her apartment.  
While on his way there he called Sana's mother on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Misako Kurata asked.  
  
"Hello. It's me Hayama Akito."  
  
"Hayama-kun. It's been awhile since you've actually called here. What reason do you have for calling here?"  
  
"Did Sana contact you or come back home?"  
  
"No she hasn't. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not a problem Sensei. She misunderstood something and I'm afraid she ran off somewhere that I'm not aware of."  
  
"Don't worry, she won't do anything that will worry you."  
  
"Still. I'm worried."  
  
"I'm glad that you love her."  
  
"...."  
  
"Hayama-kun, don't worry. You'll find her I assure you."  
  
" I hope so too. But if she does come back home, please do let me know as soon as possible. If she runs away,   
stop her until I get there."  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Not a problem and good luck."  
  
He hung up and started walking around downtown to look for her. "That girl, where is she?" He passed by an   
arcade that they used to hang out in high school and continued looking forward.   
  
  
"Akito no baka." Sana said. She was in the very arcade that Akito just past playing a race car game. She was so   
mad. 'How could he do this to me. I thought you loved me? You said you would always love me. If you did, how   
could you do that with Fuko? Akito no baka!' With the rage in her head, her eyes began to water up and tears   
began falling. She was no longer paying attention to the game and just cried with her hands covering her face   
filled with tears.   
  
Just then a group of guys approached from behind the race car game.   
  
"Well well, look who we have here? Ain't this a pretty girl eh guys?" Said the leader of the gang.   
  
"Yeah, she's got quite a body if you asked me." Said another.   
  
"Why are you crying sexy thing?", the leader asked. "Why don't you hang out with us? We'll make you feel   
better!"  
  
The gang of men surrounded Sana as she continued to cry. Sana finally looked up and tried to walk out of the   
circle, but she kept on being pushed back to the back of the arcade.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" said one of them.  
  
"Hey! She's Sana Kurata! Boy you do look a lot sexier in person! Come on! Why so glum? Let me make you   
happy." The leader placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She brushed off the leader's arm and looked at them with disgust. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to have fun   
or anything. I'm sorry." She attempted to leave again.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" A member of the gang blocked her exit and backed her up against a   
cornered wall. "The fun has just started."  
  
"Yeah, who told you to come to this arcade? Of all places too. If we want to have fun, it's going to happen   
and you can't do a darn thing about it."  
  
"Please, let me go." Sana asked in fear.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to play with us first before we let you go."  
  
"Please. No...."  
  
One of the members tried flipping her skirt. Sana quickly tried covering herself.  
  
"What's the matter big star? I thought you were more cheerful than this? Come on. Show us a good time."  
  
"Please. I must go now. Let me go."  
  
"Not until we have some fun together."  
  
Once again, the leader of the gang tried to touch her by placing his hand on her face. Just then a voice was   
heard from behind the gang.   
  
"Let her go." It was Akito. He stood there behind them. His face was expressionless.   
  
"What the hell is your problem? If you don't want to get hurt then get the hell out of here." The leader warned him.   
  
"I SAID let her go."Akito asked once again.  
  
"Fix him up boys." The leader ordered. The gang members lunged forward at Akito. Sana watched as Akito's eyes   
suddenly changed into eyes of rage and high kicked the first member that was closest to him. Sana's eyes watched   
in fear as Akito continued on attacking the gang. Unfortunately, there were too many of them and Akito ended up   
being tackled. Sana was held back from reaching Akito by members of the gang. Akito was held by both arms and   
brought forth to the leader. The leader walked up and stared at him straight in the eye.   
  
"See what I told ya. Mind your own damn business and you wouldn't get hurt." He spat at Akito's face. And   
punched him hard in the stomach.   
  
"AKITO!" Sana cried out. She tried getting out of the hold, but couldn't.  
  
"Akito? So that's his name! Haha! Is she your girlfriend Akito? Too bad. Unfortunately she's going to be mine   
now. But first I want to destroy that stupid face of yours. Hold him steady for me boys."  
  
Akito continued on being punched and kicked for minutes as Sana watched as tears kept coming out of her eyes."  
  
"PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE LET HIM GO!" Sana cried out.   
  
The leader stopped and turned around towards Sana and smirked.  
  
"Awww...you don't like seeing your boyfriend getting hurt. Well too bad! After I'm done with him, you and I are   
going to have some fun!" He grabbed a hold of Sana's face and kissed her full on the lips. He let go of the kiss   
and slapped her hard on the face. Sana's mouth was bleeding from the side. Akito tried to free himself from the   
grip but there were too many of them to hold him back.   
  
"LET HER GO!!" Akito yelled out.   
  
"What? You said something? You mean you want me to have her? Why thank you!" The man continued on   
laughing and took a hold of Sana's top and ripped her blouse apart.   
  
"Wow Sana Kurata! Hey guys take a good look here! HAHA!!"   
  
Sana looked down in shame because she could not fight back seeing the situation that she was in. She was helpless.   
  
"Sana, I'm sorry." Akito said to Sana. "I love you."  
  
"Shut up lover boy!" As the leader was about to punch Akito another good one another voice was heard behind them.   
  
"Let them go." Everyone looked towards the sound of the voice and they saw several policemen running towards   
them. The gang members quickly released Akito and Sana. Akito quickly fell to the floor and Sana came running   
towards him.   
  
"Akito! Open your eyes! Please tell me you're okay!" Sana kept on crying.  
  
"I'm okay..ouch. Just a little bruised here and there. I'm sorry." Akito winced in pain.   
  
  
"Well well, Kuroki, you finally got yourself messed up this time." the police officer said to the gang leader.  
  
"I was just having a little fun. We were getting to know each other."   
  
"Unfortunately, you messed with the wrong people. You and your members are going to be in big trouble this time."  
  
"Jeesh, I only messed the kid up a bit."  
  
"Also attempted sexual assault on the young lady. It was a good thing this young man called us in time.   
However, his sacrafice for buying us time was the new look that he has right now. You there, do we need to   
call the ambulance for you?"  
  
"No. I'll...I'll be fine."Akito replied.  
  
"I'll take care of him."Sana added.  
  
"Are you sure?" The two nodded. "Alright then. Come on boys. Let's take them in. Ms. Kurata, I assure you   
that this will remain confidential. Here take my jacket to cover yourself up."   
  
"Thank you officer." She took the jacket and wore it to cover her ripped top. "Akito. Let's go." Sana lifted Akito   
up and they slowly walked out of the arcade.  
  
It was a long walk of silence back to Sana's apartment, but they eventually reached their destination. Sana   
opened the door and led Akito to the bedroom to lie down.  
  
"Akito. You stay here while I got get the first aid kit and some ice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sana sped across the bedroom to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit from her medicine cabinet and   
went to the kitchen to get some ice in a bowl and a wet cloth.  
  
"Here let me wipe your face." Sana slowly wiped Akito. Akito winced each time Sana slowly wiped the side of   
his face. He felt a drop of water fall on his cheek. He looked up and saw Sana crying again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This is my fault. If I didn't run off like that. You wouldn't have had this happened to you. Anything of this   
happen at all."  
  
"It's not your fault. It's my fault for not telling you anything." He held her hand and kissed it.   
  
"As long as you're okay, I'll do anything do anything to protect you. But this time I'm really sorry that I was   
not able to protect you fully. I wasn't able to stop them from hurting you." Akito slightly brushed the side of   
her face where she got slapped, a tear rolled down on Hayama's hand Sana's left eye and leaned into it.   
  
"It still is my fault." Sana replied. "If I believed in you, none of this would have happened."  
  
"No it's not Sana. It's my fault for not clearly explaining everything to you about Fuka and I. If I did, none of   
this would have happened and we wouldn't be in this situation at all" Sana looked at him weird.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you don't know everything that happened between us. Sana, do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I want our relationship to be truthful. I don't want secrets anymore."  
  
"Alright, but I just want to let you know that my heart was always yours, but there were times Fuka needed me.   
I also hope that you dont' blame her."  
  
She looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. Sana then placed her hand on Akito's and looked into   
his eyes. "Alright."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you...."  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
END NOTE: ALRIGHTY!! Now wasn't that boring? :) Haha, I already have the idea for chap 11, so rest assured the   
next chapter should hopefully come by faster than this one. My brain, I think is running out of ideas. Maybe my   
classes are sucking the "inspiration" out of me. But anyways, comments are always welcome. 


	11. He comes to me: The Affair (Part 2 of 3)

He comes to me: The Affair (Part 2 of 3) 

Note: Omataseshimashita!! (Thanks for waiting!!) Okay, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this any sooner, I know I've said that I would update chapter 11 soon, but it ended up being months, but really. I was busy with other things on my mind and writer's blocks was really in the way. I actually had chap 11 written up a long time ago. But there were just some touches that needed to be done to this part since the story is coming to a close soon. I really am losing it since school is choking my throat with all this homework. *gag* Oh well, I hope you guys like it. Sorry once again, and enjoy! 

Last time on He comes to me.... 

"I just want you to know that my heart was always yours, but there were times when Fuka needed me." 

"Alright." 

"Okay, I'll tell you." 

And the story continues to the back to the last days of high school. 

"HAYAMA!!!" Sana cried out to Akito while running down the hall to catch up to him. Everyone stared at him. Akito felt embarrassed. 

"Kurata, do you have to shout so loud? The teachers might punish you for this you know." Akito replied. 

Sana caught up to him and clinged on to his arm. "I just can't help it! Besides, we're graduating in a couple of days, isn't that great?!" 

"Yeah. I guess so." 

"Come on, those three are supposed to meet us at our spot so let's get going!" Sana pulled on Akito's arm dragged him along with her through the hallway. 

Akito and Sana went up to the top floor of the high school to wait for Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka to arrive for lunch. When they got to the top, Sana released Akito's arm and started running around happily. 

"I can't believe we actually made it! All those years of school, and to think that we are going to get even more after this too." Sana said in cheer. 

Akito just walked out to the rail and stared out towards the city. Sana popped up behind and was about to shake him by surprise, but he quickly turned around and kissed her full on the lips. To avoid being hit, Akito held on to her tight so her arms would not attack. Sana was in shock and was filled with anger because she wasn't prepared for such a kiss. She tried to break away but Akito would just continue on pressing harder against her with every move of resistance. It took her a minute before she slowed down her craziness and decided to give in. Once Hayama felt her calm down and actually relax into their moment together, he started to loosened his grip and brought up one hand to her face and the other to pulled her face slower for a deeper kiss. Their bodies were so close to each other that she began to feel the warmth and tremble of Hayama's hands and heartbeat. 'So, this is how you feel' she thought as they continued on kissing. Her hands came up to his head from behind and brought his head down more. She thought as they kissed, 'We'll have more of these moments once we get in to college for sure. I'm scared to know, but for now....' Their kiss lasted for another minute or so until she slowly began to back out. Her eyes slowly reopened once again to see Akito's face. She smiled at him. Hayama just blushed a bit. 

"WHOA!!" Tsuyoshi cried out. Akito and Sana looked behind towards the top floor entrance. Tsuyoshi nearly dropped his jaw to the ground as he just witnessed a Sana and Akito moment. 

"Shut up Tsuyoshi." Akito said. 

Aya popped from behind in blush. "I didn't know you guys were so....experienced." 

"What are you talking about Aya-chan?!" Sana eyes popped out. "He was the one that did it! Not me!" 

"But you had your arms around him and pulled him in closer too!" Aya replied. 

"You weren't here to see the beginning part!" 

"Oh? You mean you wanted us to see the whole thing?" 

"No...I meant...ugh! Hayama this is all your fault!" Sana's mystical "pop-out-of-nowhere" hammer came out to slam Hayama in the head. 

Hayama's was lowered a bit from the sudden blow. At a moment's glance, he noticed Fuka hiding behind Tsuyoshi and Aya. 

Sana was looked behind Aya and Tsuyoshi. "Aya-chan, where's Fuka?" 

"Oh? She said that she would be here in minute." 

Sana then sighed in relief. 'Good thing she didn't see or hear anything.' She thought to herself as she looked at Hayama who shared some concern in his eyes. 

"Hayama. What's wrong?" Sana asked. 

"Nothing." He held on to Sana's hand to assure her that everything was okay. Sana smiled, but she had eyes that said 'There's something wrong isn't there?' 

"What's taking Fuka so long?" Aya asked. 

"She's probably talking to someone on her way up here." Tsuyoshi replied. "You know how popular she is." 

"Yeah." 

"Hey guys!!" . The gang looked behind and saw Fuka running towards them. Sana waved. "Sorry I took so long. I had someone stop me in the middle of the hall about the answers to the finals since we're done with it. The guy wanted be sure if he got it right." 

"Well that's what you get for being one of the brightest in the class." Sana replied. 

"Too bad you ain't one of them." Akito remarked. 

"Hayama-kun, that's mean!" Aya replied. 

"It's okay Aya-chan." Sana stopped Aya. "He's right. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Sana pinched him in the arm. 

"Ouch!" Akito yelped. The gang laughed and talked about other things that they wanted to do on the day after graduation. 

Tsuyoshi stepped in. "Come on now guys, let's think of a place to celebrate. I mean, this is our final year in high school. I think we should definitely have a party. But where?" 

"Hmmmmm....Why not throw a party at my place? I got the space." Sana replied. 

"Hmmm...I don't know Sana-chan." Aya commented. "I mean we want it to be us students." 

"I know what you mean. What I really meant is my NEW place." 

"New place?" Aya, Tsuyoshi, and Fuka said in unison. 

"Yeah. I just got it last month. It's been in renovation all this time. Momma figured that since I'm a grown up now, that I should try and live by myself. It's not big like my home with Momma, but big enough to have a party over with some friends from high school. So what do you say?" Sana said with her eyes shining bright. 

"Sure!!" Tsuyoshi and Aya answered. 

"I'm up for it." said Fuka. 

"Cool then, I'll invite others classmates as well and we can have a final gathering!" Sana jumps up and down. As the others watch her in amazment. 

Fuka called Akito. "Aki?" 

Akito looked at her. "Huh?" 

"Did you know about Sana's new place?" 

"Ah, yeah. I went with her when she went apartment hunting." 

"Oh." Fuka looked at Akito without expression. 

"But I don't know what it looks like now. I mean it could be a jungle for all I know right now." 

"I heard that!" Sana replied. 

The gang continued on talking about the things they were going to bring at the party and how it was going to be decorated for that night. All the time, Fuka kept on looking at Sana and Akito. Akito just kept on looking out in space. He looked at Sana every so now and gave her a look of assurance whenever she asked for one, but once in a while during the conversations, he caught Fuka looking at him. The gang soon parted after they assigned each other things to do and bring for the last get together party. Akito felt a note passed into his hand by Fuka before she left. He quickly placed it into his pocket before anyone could see it in his hand. As soon as the door closed, she stared at Akito. 

"It was good thing you didn't tell her that you actually helped me decorate the place." Sana said in relief. 

"Yeah." 

"Which reminds me that I have to hide some things then when they come over." 

"Like what?" Akito's left eyebrow arched up. 

"Just some things that I added." Sana blushed. 

"What kind?" 

"Stop being nosy." 

"You started it." 

"Ugh!" Akito took her hand and dragged her out of the top floor and headed for the bottom floor. 

After school was over, Akito walked with Sana to her home. As he walked towards his home, he took the note out and read it to himself. 

'Akito, meet me around 7 tonight at the park. I want to talk to you.' - Fuka 

"What now?" He said to himself. 

It soon turned nightfall and Akito walked to the part to see Fuka waiting for him by a bench. She had her hands on her lap and her head was down. She seemed somewhat distraught. 

"Fuka." Akito called out. 

"Aki..." Fuka looked up. She stood up from the bench. She ran up to him and hugged him. Akito just stood there and did nothing. He finally placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. 

"What's wrong?" Akito asked. 

"I want you to make a decision." Fuka replied. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Are you going to give me a chance to be with you?" 

"..." 

"I've been trying for years and all I have been feeling is nothing from you." 

"I'm sorry Fuka." 

"Why won't you even give me a chance?" 

"I think you were the one that told me the reason why." 

"I know. But I can't help it!" 

"What's wrong with you? It's not like you to act like this." 

"I've always been like this. But this time....I might never see you again if I don't clear this up now." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"My parents want me to take that study abroad scholarship." 

"What?" 

"Remember two months ago I got offered that scholarship to study at a university in England? My parents want me to go there." 

"I see." 

"I don't want to leave you Aki." Fuka tries to hold on to Akito once more but this time Akito resists. 

"Maybe this is good for you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know how I feel about Kurata. You know what I've been doing for you is bascially to ease your pain. You know that I can never love you as much as I love her. All I've been doing for you is paying back a debt that I can never complete." 

"Why do you have to say that now?" 

"Because it's the truth and deep down inside you agree with me on this as well." 

"After all the times that we've shared together. The times that..." Tears starting coming out of Fuka's eyes. 

Akito looked at Fuka. "Can you honestly say in your heart that you really thought I felt the same way?" 

Fuka backed away from Akito and just stared at him. Her hands tried to reach out to him but they couldn't. She closed her eyes as she tried to take in the pain of rejection from Akito. 

"Look, You youself told me that Kurata was the one that I really loved. I do love her Fuka. Maybe leaving the country is a good idea for you. Maybe this is a chance for you to forget about that past and look forward into the future. It would be best for all of us I think. I know it's cold saying these words, but they are the only words that I can offer to you now." 

Fuka bit her lip down with her eyes remained closed. 

"I would have given you things that Sana would never have agreed to." Fuka replied. 

"I know. But I don't want to take things that I don't feel like taking." 

"Honestly, what does she have that I don't? I tried to really understand the real meaning all those years. But I just don't see it. You don't look like you love her when you're with her." 

"My love for her doesn't have to always be shown to world. As long as she knows that I am true to her, she's happy." 

"Then why are you here right now? Why don't we tell her everything that we've done behind her back? All those nights that you held me. How you kissed me. How you..."Akito interrupted her. 

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sorry Fuka, but every single time I'm with you all I can think about is Kurata. You are a wonderful girl and any guy would love to be by your side forever. I love you, but I don't love you like how I love Kurata. I hope you understand that." 

"No! I don't! I love you more than she ever will! You know that! And you're still willing to accept that! I just don't believe it. Why are you willing to put up with only that much from her?" 

"Because I love her. I know that she loves me. We both know what it feels like when we are apart from each other..... I can't live without her, not now, not ever." Akito backed away from Fuka and started walking away. 

"What about me?" Fuka called out. 

"I'm sorry." Akito responded and continued walking away. Akito stopped and looked back at Fuka. "Fuka, I hope you make the right decision and I wish you luck." Fuka's back was facing Hayama and just stood there in silence. 

The two never saw each other after that until the night of the party came, they stayed away from each other for whole entire night unless Sana brought the two of them together to talk. The party was loud and lively, as the host, Sana, entertained everyone. Hayama remained silent most of the time just staring out in space. 

"Hayama? Having fun?" Sana asked as she smiled at him. 

"Let's go." Hayama said and dragged Sana into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them. 

"What do you want to talk to me about Hayama?" Sana asked in question. "Something's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I thought by being in here, we would able to get some privacy." 

"What are you going to do?! Wait a minute. Oh no! You pervert! I'm not going to get locked in here with you alone! You might violate me!" Sana starts running towards the door, but Hayama holds her back and pulls her into his arms. 

"Just for a little while, I want to be like this." His lowers his head to her shoulder. 

Sana's eyes soften and leans into Hayama's body. "Okay. Just for a moment." They silently spent their moment in peace and warmth. 

As the party went on with the couple inside the bedroom, at that moment, she left the party and was never to come back until a year later without seeing anyone off. 

Back to the present time.... 

"So that's why she left without saying goodbye. I didn't know that she got that scholarship until she left." 

"Sana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have comforted Fuka in the first place because that meant that I was betraying you. But...she gave me a chance to be with you and that's something that I can never repay her enough." 

"I see." Hayama could tell that she was hurt a bit by this sudden confession. Sana was in confusion between her love for Akito and her friendship with Fuka. 

"She came by today to tell me that she's pretty much over this. She wants us to act more naturally around her. I don't know what to do. I told her that I was proud that she's gotten stronger, that was it." 

"Oh?" Sana looked at Hayama. He held onto her hand. 

"She knows that I love you... and that will never change." 

"It's okay. Really. I'm kinda shocked and somewhat confused, but I understand that sometimes people do things that are selfish even if it means hurting others. I'm trying to understand. Akito, do you love me?" 

Akito picked up the dinosaur and placed it in between themselves. "The dinosaur speaks for itself." He responded. 

At that moment Sana knew the answer to the question. "I think that if we didn't have this dinosaur here between us right now, we wouldn't be together right now." 

"Akito, would you love me any less if I chose Naozumi?" 

"No. It would be hard not to. I think I would survive the loss of losing you, but I don't want to relive that again. And I wouldn't go to Fuka if that happened either. I think you and I both know what it feels like to lose each other." 

"Yes. Please don't ever leave me Akito. But if you ever had any feelings that were stronger for any other person, for example Fuka. I..." 

"You don't need to say further because it's not going to or ever will happen." Akito placed his hand on the side of her face. She leaned onto the hand and felt its warmth. Sana thought, 'This is all I need from you Akito. Just moments like these make me happy.' 

Akito and Sana soon fell asleep in each others arms from the long night of truth as they awake to see face a new beginning for both of them. 

to be continued... 

End note: Alright, no biggie here, kinda boring I know. But it was kinda hard just to make this sound right. A lot of conversation going in this one too. sigh. Anyways, hope you guys review and I'll try to write the second to the last chapter as soon as I can. Schoolwork is piling up so please be patient ^_^; Thanks people. For anyone who wants to chitchat with me about the stories, feel free to IM me at Tamago018 or Weenie018. or email me at waiwai018@hotmail.com. 


	12. He comes to me: You've Shown me the way ...

He comes to me (part 3 of 3)  
  
Final Chapter: You've shown me the way...  
  
Note: Okay. I apologize for being so behind on this chapter and after saying that this would be my second to last chapter, well I thought it over and I realized that maybe this final part should be the final chapter to my fic. Who knows? I might come up with a special or something. But anyways, I really appreciate all of you people that have been reading this fic of mine. I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart because this is honestly the anime first fic that I ever posted and wrote. I never realized that there would be so many people that would be interested in it and for that I thank you all. *sniff* School's been very tough on me this quarter so I once again apologize for the chapters coming in behind schedule.  
  
Miho Obana these characters are all yours and not me, but can I at least have the leopard Hayama? *"No!" spoken from afar somewhere." Guess not. ^_^; Okay, yah so don't sue me because it's not like I'm getting money out of this thing. Lastly, I'm going to be using a song in here and that song is called "You've Got a Way" by Shania Twain. I don't know, when I was making the title of this chapter, I realized how similar the title was to the title of that song so I figured why not put it in my fic as well. When I heard the song, I realized how most of the lyrics can actually relate to the lovely couple. Well, just listen it and you'll see...oh yah, I'm not getting money out of this Shania Twain so please don't sue!  
  
On with the story....  
  
  
  
As the sun began to rise from the sea, Sana woke up from her sweet slumber. Her eyes fluttered open only to see a gentle face looking right back at her. Akito's face.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." He called her.  
  
"Morning Akito." Sana smiled back and placed her hand on Akito's face. He closed his eyes and took her hand from his face and kissed it softly. Sana blushed by his actions. "When was the last time you were this romantic with me?"  
  
"I'm always like this with you. You just don't want me to show it in front of people."  
  
"Oh yah. That and those hentai ideas of yours." She started getting up from the bed put Akito pulled her back and held her in his arms. He leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm having those ideas right now." Sana perked up and wanted to break free, but as she expected, Akito was too strong for her to break away from his embrace. She calmed down and Akito loosened the embrace to look at her. Sana closed her eyes as they were about to share a kiss.  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
"That's the door Akito." Sana whispered.  
  
"So? They'll leave if realize that no one is going to open it." Akito moved in again for another attempt.  
  
*RING! RING! RING!*  
  
"That person seems quite persistent." Sana added.  
  
"Just pretend that it's not there." Akito moved in closer.  
  
"I know that you're in there Sana! You left your keys out here forgetful one!" a female voice yelled from outside. Akito and Sana bent their heads down by the voice.  
  
"Fuka." They both said in unison. Sana got out of bed to get the door while Akito just fell back on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Coming!" Sana quickly ran to the door. Fuka opened the door herself and the door hit Sana so hard in the face that she fell back to the floor.  
  
Fuka peeked her head into the apartment. "What was that sound? Sana? You there?" She looked down to realize the "knocked-out" Sana on the ground. "Sana! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I waited and no one answered so I thought I'd just come in and leave the keys in your apartment instead of outside but I'm so sorry! You okay?" She picked up Sana from the ground.  
  
"I'm okay Fuka. I'm just a little squished right now in the nose. Don't worry! I'm still cute! An actress must always maintain her looks!" Sana pointed her finger towards the ceiling while she had her other hand rubbing her nose.  
  
"So what took you so long? And what made you so careless as to forget your keys outside. You should be surprised no one came in here and broke in like that. You placed yourself in a dangerous situation you know!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's a long story, but everything is fine now."  
  
"Are you sure, because I mean, we didn't have that dinner that you said that we were going to have. Just what was so important that made you forget? You didn't even call too! You got me worried!" Fuka looked at Sana with concerning eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Fuka. A lot of things happened last night. But I'm okay now really. I'm very sorry that I totally forgot about the dinner. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll throw you a party here tonight! How's that?" Sana got all hyper just thinking about preparing a party.  
  
"Hmmm...better be a good one." Fuka replied with a smirk on her face. "Let's say we have breakfast together today?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Just give me about 10 minutes to freshen up in my room and I'll be back so we can go get some food. So just make yourself at home in the living room and I'll go change." Sana walked into her bedroom and closed her door.  
  
Fuka sat on her couch and started looking around the apartment. She noticed that there were a lot of pictures in her home. Some were of her family, some with Aya and Tsuyoshi, and some with Akito. She walked up to the picture of her with Akito when they were still in high school. It was a picture of the two at a carnival. Akito had her arms around Sane while she had her arms around a stuffed dinosaur. "Those two..." Just then she heard another voice coming from Sana's room. Fuka placed her ear next to the bedroom door.  
  
"Akito. Please do me this favor. I promise I'll make it up to you. I really need to do this. I'm sure you'll do fine without me on this one. Just call the love birds for help. Please?" Sana looked at Akito with puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine. But if it doesn't turn out right. Don't blame me. You owe me big time."Akito looked at Sana with a "I give up" look on him.  
  
"Thank you! Love you lots Aa-chan. Oh yah, don't forget to change those bandages of yours. It's a good thing your face wasn't hurt badly." Sana placed a hand on his face and softly caressed it.  
  
"I'm fine really. Sana, you better go or else Fuka is going to get suspicious." Akito took her hand from his face and held on to it. Sana lowered her head and pecked Akito softly on the lips.  
  
"I don't hate you." Sana stuck a tongue out at Akito as she left the room.  
  
"Same here." Akito replied back and fell back onto the bed.  
  
While on the outside Fuka quickly sat back on the couch and pretended as if she was still waiting for Sana. Sana opened the door.  
  
"Okay I'm ready!" Sana replied as she closed the bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
The two long time friends walked to a nearby restaurant silently for neither of them did not know what to say. As soon as the two were seated Sana decided to break the ice.  
  
"So Fuka, are you going to stay in Japan now?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well I mean, you had your one year of going abroad. Don't you think it's about time you came back to Japan. We all miss you you know. Going off like that. That was kind of cold."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for leaving like that. It's just that I didn't want everyone to be so sad when I left. But don't worry. I'm actually going to be joining your school this coming year."  
  
"Really?! That's great. I can't wait till we start seeing each other at school again. Just like old times."  
  
Fuka frowned a little. "Yeah, just like old times...."  
  
Sana looked at her. "Is there something wrong Fuka?"  
  
"No. No, nothing is wrong really. I was just thinking about something from the past for a moment there. So how are you and Hayama doing?"  
  
"Oh. We're doing fine. We had our ups and downs lately, but I think we're doing great right now. There were times in our relationship where I almost thought we weren't going to make it. But I guess that since we've been together for so long that we've been able to keep our relationship strong."  
  
"Even if someone interfered?" Fuka added.  
  
Sana placed her arms around her cup of coffee as she answered her question. "I think if something like that were to ever happen, I'm sure we would be honest with each other. I love him that much. I would want him to be happy if he were happy with someone else. I mean it would hurt but because I love him that much that I would be willing to let go just for him to be free if that is what he wants to be." Fuka looked at Sana in amazement from her response.  
  
"You've matured Sana."  
  
Sana giggled, "Heh, not really, I've just been thinking a lot lately. Okay, enough about me. We should try and change the subject! Let's do some shopping today!"  
  
"Okay!" Fuka agreed. The two went out to the malls the whole entire day and soon it became night and the two decided to head back to Sana's place for some r&r.  
  
"Sana." Fuka spoke before Sana turned the key to her apartment.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Fuka looked at Sana seriously, "If I went out with Akito during high school behind your back, would you have mind?"  
  
Sana just smiled and thought to herself, 'So she's finally open to me on this.' She responded, "Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't. But that's the past, it doesn't matter anymore right? Besides, I know that whatever Akito does, he does for a reason. It may sometimes be a lame and thoughtless reason but it's a reason nonetheless. Besides, if he were to hide something like that from me, don't you think he would have told me by now?" Sana smiled softly as she saw Fuka's eyes widen by the sudden statement. "Fuka, whatever happened in the past is now in the past." She held on to Fuka's hand tight. "Your friendship with me won't break that easily." She let go of Fuka's hand and turned her key to open the door.  
  
"TADAIMA!!! (WELCOME HOME!!!)" Fuka dropped all her bags to the ground in surprise and shock. All her friends from the past were there at the party to welcome her home. Tears started forming from her eyes. She looked at Sana.  
  
"Sana? How did you find everyone? I mean you and I were out all day?"  
  
Sana smiled and put her arm around Fuka and pointed her finger in one direction, Akito. Akito just looked the other way in embarressment. "I told him to do this while I you and I went out. Isn't that right Akito?"  
  
"Not really, you should thank the love-love couple over there, I just called them and they did this to your home." Akito responded plainly  
  
"Awww, you guys. Thank you everyone for welcoming me back." Fuka bowed before the crowd.  
  
"You don't need to Fuka. We're just glad that you're back."Hisae responded. "And don't run out like that on us anymore okay?" Gomi added.  
  
"I won't because I'm here to stay." Fuka responded and the crowd cheered. Then Sana stepped in to grab the crowd's attention.  
  
"Okay everyone! Let the party BEGIN!" Everyone screamed as the party commenced.  
  
The party lasted for many hours and slowly people started leaving. When the party ended there were only Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuka, Sana, and Akito left. They stayed back to help clean up the place. When they were done, Fuka decided to leave with Aya and Tsuyoshi.  
  
"Thank you guys for holding this party for me." Fuka said.  
  
"No problem Fuka. This was actually better than the first plan of having just a dinner." Aya asked Sana, "What actually happened Sana?"  
  
"Um, something came up but it's okay now. Everything's fine." Sana smiled back to them for reassurance as Akito gave her hand a squeeze as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Well I'll call you tomorrow Sana."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The crowd has finally left and what only remained were these two. Sana and Akito just stood there until Akito released Sana and started walking towards the couch to have a sit.  
  
Sana asked Akito. "That was a great party don't you think?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sana looked at Akito.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Akito."  
  
"I just didn't spend much time with you tonight, but that's okay because we have a lot of time together."  
  
"Awww...is that all? Here, let's dance. I've been saving this dance just for you."She drags Akito out of the couch and out in the middle of the living room, she walks to the stereo and puts a CD in and walks back towards Akito and places her arms around his neck.  
  
"This song is just for you Aa-chan."  
  
You've got a way with me  
  
Somehow you got me to believe  
  
In everything that I could be  
  
I've gotta say, you've really got a way  
  
Akito looks into Sana's eyes and she just smiles softly. He places his hands around her waist and brings her closer. The two slowly sway to the rhythm.  
  
You've got a way it seems  
  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
  
You'll never know just what that means  
  
Can't you see... you got a way with me  
  
Sana slowly caresses Akito's face with her hand and brings him closer to her face. She kisses him on the lips. The two share a moment of bliss as the two place their foreheads together as they continue to sway to the music.  
  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
  
"Just moments like these Akito." Sana whipsers softly.  
  
You've got a way with words  
  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
  
I can't believe the way you get through to me  
  
Akito takes her hand and kisses it softly and looks at Sana. She smiles as he places her hand on his beating heart.  
  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
  
"Do you think we would have gone this far when we first met?" Sana asked.  
  
He replied. "Never. I mean we were only kids back then. But somehow I knew when I first realized I loved you."  
  
  
  
Oh, how I adore you  
  
Like no one before you  
  
I love you just the way you are  
  
"Only you Akito..."she placed her finger on his nose.  
  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
  
"I love you Sana. Only you forever and ever..."  
  
It's just the way you are..  
  
They stopped moving as the song silenced.  
  
"You know Sana."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We never really did what the last line of that chorus said." Akito replied in his leopard mode.  
  
"You perv!" Sana started going in her anti-pervert attack mode with her hammer. But Akito dodged them all.  
  
Akito's leopard ears flopped and started walking into the bedroom. "I get ya."  
  
Akito thought to himself, 'I can see it now, we're never going to get anywhere at this pace.' Just then Sana clinged on to Akito's arm and whispered something into his ear. She blushed and ran into the bedroom.  
  
Akito just stood there in shock. He didn't know how to react by her sudden response.  
  
"You coming or not?" Sana asked as she was about to close the lights to the room.  
  
Akito rushed into the room and closed the door behind him. Moments later there were faint giggling voices coming from inside.  
  
The end?  
  
Note: Okay, lame? yes indeed. haha...I don't know I figured enough with all this romance stuff, my brain must be really bored to create all this stuff. This fic started out as a boredom remedy and I guess it turned out all right ne? ^_^ Thanks again to all those who supported the fic, I appreciate it very much. If it sucked, it's okay! I'm going to try and concentrate on my fruits basket fic now. So if you guys have the time, please support that one as well if you guys like. It's called "The day I loved another" But I strongly suggest that if you haven't seen the anime or manga yet, read a little bit into it before you read it. I just started on it, so I don't know how it's going to turn out. Thanks againfor the final time! ^_^; 


	13. He comes to me: Morning Surprises

Note: Okay, that is just a special treat to those who were curious as to what happened the night after ^^. Really thanks for all of your guys support on this fic. I never thought my first shot would make it this far. I'm really grateful again. Hopefully I will have more time to write more in the future. If you like this fic, please read some of my other fics that I'm currently working on. ^_^ Enjoy!

Miho Obana you own these characters, not me (wishful thinking).

He comes to me: Morning surprise 

The next morning after the welcome back party….

Sana's eyes slowly flutter open as the sunlight creeps through the blinds of her apartment. She slowly inhales and cuddles closer to the warm being next to her. She purrs a little and nuzzles his neck. Akito's head turns towards her and kisses her forehead and pulls her in for a tight embrace.

"I wish I could feel like this forever." Sana whispers as she places her head on his chest. 'I can feel your heartbeat. It's so nice and slow.' She looks up at his angelic face and softly kisses his lips. He responds and returns the kiss. They continue on with these actions as Sana slowly repositions herself to be on top of him. Akito's eyes open wide. 

"Sana."

"Hmm?" Sana continues to kiss him.

"Get off." Akito says straight to her face with a serious look.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, get off." He rolls Sana off of him and rolls over to his side.

Sana has this hurt look on her face. She was just given the cold shoulder. She storms out of the bed grabbing the blanket and marches over to the bathroom. 

"Wait." Akito calls out.

"What now?!" She scowls at him. 

"I need the blanket."

"No way! You're not the one with no clothes on. You got boxers!" 

"Sana." He tries to reason with her.

"I'm not listening!" And continues to enter the bathroom. Akito runs up to her and hugs her from behind. 

"I'm sorry."

"Baka! Don't touch me!" Sana tries to free herself from Akito's embrace but just ends up in a tighter embrace. 

"It was wonderful, Sana."

"Shut up! You pushed me away!" A tear falls from her eyes. Akito kisses her hair and turns her around and hugs again.

"I'm so sorry." He says again as he kisses her tear away. Sana closes her eyes and hugs him back. The blanket drops to the floor.

"Baka, last night was so special. How can you be so cold in the morning?" She leans her head against his chest. She tries to hug tighter but something against her stomach gets in the way from hugging him tighter. She looks down and her eyes bulge. 

"Because of that." He responds as he continues to embrace Sana. 

"AHHHHHHH!!! Not again!" Sana backs out from the hug and grabs the blanket to cover herself. 

"What? It's not like you didn't see it last night."

"That's different! Make it go away!" She orders Akito.

"It's your fault! If you didn't bother me like that when I woke up, none of this would have happened!"

"I don't care! Just make it go away!"

"Fine, let me go in the bathroom first. I really need to go." 

"Fine!" Akito walks into the bathroom leaving Sana with this bothered look. 

'I can't believe he's still up for it.' She thinks to herself about last night as she blushes like crazy to a point where she hides her face in her hands. 

*Ding Dong * Ding Dong *

She looks up. The doorbell rings again. *ding dong *

"SAANAAA!" Three people called out.

"Oh no, it's Fuuka and the couple!" She looks around and sees clothes on the floor, she picks it up and puts them on. She looks in the mirror and runs towards the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

"Morning Sana!" The trio greet her.

"Morning guys!" She replies. "What brings you guys over this morning?"

"Oh we just thought we might invite you and Akito for brunch or something." The trio stare at her strangely. "Sana?"

"Huh?" 

"Wasn't that what you wore yesterday?"

Sana looks at her clothes. She gets nervous. "Oh! Yah, haha, so silly of me. I was so tired that I just slept in these clothes last night. Hahaha!" Just then Akito comes out of the bedroom in only his boxers. 

"I thought I heard some noise. Oh it's you guys. Sana, you're in those clothes again, you should pick out some from your closet and not from the ground."

The trio's eyes open wider. Tsuyoshi speaks, "Sana….Akito….did you guys….?"

"No no no no! It's not what you think Tsuyoshi!"

"It sure looks that way to us, right Fuuka?" Aya looks at Fuuka. Fuuka looks at Sana. "Wow Sana, I was wondering when this would happen."

Sana blushes furiously and takes the toy hammer and knocks Akito silly. 

"Why do you always come out at times like these?! And in boxers too!"

Akito blocks the hammer. "Argh I give up on this! I thought you said I looked sexy in these dinosaur boxers!" 

"Ahhh! Don't say anymore!" Sana yells at Akito and continues on hitting him.

Akito catches her arm and then the other one and kisses her in front of the trio. She tries to resist the kiss, but she soon becomes weak in the knees and falls in his spell and soon returns his kiss. 

"Awww…that is sooooo sweet!" Aya says while leaning on to Tsuyoshi and looks at him. "When will you do that to me, huh?" Tsuyoshi just looks away and blushes and is in a lost of words. Fuuka just smiles and thinks to herself. 'And they live happily ever, right?'

FIN?


End file.
